He Could Always Hold On
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: SessxKags Staring on a hit soap opera, Sesshomaru and Kagome are lovers on stage... and off. But someone is jealous, what happens when trouble erupts for the star crossed lovers. Please read, dedicated to Kashiangel07!
1. Preview

_**He Could Always Hold On**_

**Main characters:**

**Sesshomaru, Age 25**

**Kagome, Age 24**

**Sango, Age 24**

**Miroku, Age 25**

**Inutaisho, Age Unknown**

**Inuyasha, Age 24**

**Kikyou, Age 29!!!!! (She's an old gold-digga in this story)**

Scene 1: Always in trouble

Flashback

_End of first day of senior year-a.k.a. The Break Up_

_Inuyasha walked slowly to Kagome who was at her locker putting her books in her locker. This was their last year of high school together. This was their last day together period. "H-Hey Kagome" Inuyasha greeted her. "Oh hi Inuyasha... Is something wrong?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice. All of the sudden, a screechy voice came calling "Inu-chan! Inu-chan!" It was Kikyou. _'Dammit, I was trying to do this as smooth as possible'_ Inuyasha cursed in his mind._

_"Inu-chan, did you break up with her yet? No hard feelings Kags, but he's mine now" Kikyou latched onto Inuyasha's arm. "What's she talking about? Break up with me?" Kagome demanded. Suddenly it all clicked. The night Inuyasha had almost taken Kagome's virginity, he called out Kikyou's name before she even got her clothes off-thank Kami!_

_"You sick little bastard." Kagome slapped him and walked off._

End Flashback

"God, I'm so stupid" Kagome thought as she dug in her pocket for a single Newport out of the pack and her liter. (A/N: Okay so she's a little bit of a rebel in here. I smoke too.) She lit it and breathed it in. She looked up to the sky and saw it gray with the clouds of rain. Walking to the near by café-the only one that allowed smoking, Kagome took shelter. It began to rain cats and dogs out there and just as she made it to the door, she was hit by a hard chest walking out.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" Kagome snapped at the body. "This Sesshomaru does not heed warnings from a lowly beings such as your self" Sesshomaru growled lightly at being treated so rudely. "Oh, well then Mr. 'Now I'm too good for you like my brother'. Get the hell out my way" Kagome pushed past him and her cigarette brushed against his Armani shirt and he stopped her by grabbing her waist.

"Miko, this stain will be little more than impossible to get out. You will clean it" Sesshomaru ordered. "And if I don't?" Kagome challenged. Her mood was a little more than pissed off and if Sesshomaru did one more thing, she would blow. "You owe me one hundred and fifty dollars, plus tax" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as he watched her expression and felt her aura change from fiery to a little panicked.

Suddenly her eyes softened and she turned to Sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes that were begging for forgiveness. "I'm real sorry Sesshomaru, please forgive me" Kagome said in a little kids voice.

"Follow me to my car. You will clean this. How disgraceful for a Taisho to walk around with a stain on his attire" Sesshomaru shook his head disdainfully. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. '_The nerve of this jerk,! Not only is it raining, but it's fucking cold and I'm soaked to the bone' _She had no jacket, just found out her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her with her cousin, and her shoes had so much water in them, they were making a squishy sound!

"How far did you park? It's freezing out here" Kagome complained. A slightly thick blazer dropped onto her shoulders. She blushed when she saw Sesshomaru's shirt getting thoroughly soaked and showing off a-was that an eight pack? "I enjoy walking in the rain. I parked near my school" Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the sound of the rain.

Kagome looked down at her ruined school fuku. Well, it was better than her middle school one which so short. Her current fuku was a red and blue skirt with knee high socks (which were currently sagging) Mary Jane shoes and a white button down shirt which was currently see-through.

"And where exactly is your school?" Kagome dropped her now soggy cigarette to the ground and looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. "Two blocks away" He pointed to a school that stood tall and could be seen clearly through the haze of the rain. Kagome look at it wide-eyed.

"Holy shit! That's Tokyo U! You're fucking smart!" Kagome gaped at him. "You would expect no less from a Taisho" he said arrogantly with a sniff. Kagome twisted her lips in distaste of his attitude before grabbing his hand.

She pulled him as fast as she could since he was heavier than she, Kagome settled for the little kid approach; "C'mon Sesshy!" She pulled Sesshomaru's big and soft hands with her own two little ones the whole two blocks. "Why are you so damn resistant" Kagome asked, annoyance lacing her every word. "As I said before, this Sesshomaru enjoys walking in the rain, unlike others" Sesshomaru pulled out his keys to his Lamborghini with the spider seats.

"Well, '_this Kagome_' likes the rain too, except for when she is in a white shirt which is practically see-through now and a short skirt that's not even down to my knees!" She practically yelled. "and it is a sight to behold" Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath so that Kagome could not catch it. He took note of her black lacy bra and how her nipples budded when the rain hit them. _'I am curious to know how she would look chained to my bed with my mouth doing that to her breasts instead' _Sesshomaru got a devious smirk on his face.

Oh how he was very aroused. He wanted nothing more than to take her on the ground they stood. Finally he noticed Kagome calling his name. "Hell-o, Sesshomaru what is wrong with you?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face, making her breasts jiggle which only aroused Sesshomaru further.

Before Kagome could blink, she was pressed against the car and Sesshomaru's lips had slammed into hers. His tongue pried her lips open and was thrust into her hot mouth. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, which was odd because her mind told her to push him away while her body just pulled him closer.

Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her waist tightly while the other fumbled to unlock the door. He opened it and quickly tossed a blanket on the passenger seat before laying Kagome down. She gave him a quizzical look. "We will not ruin my seats with cum" Sesshomaru basically implied they were about to have sex and Kagome picked up on it. He closed the door and turned back to Kagome who pulled him down for a wild passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned Kagome's blouse and unclipped her bra before roughly playing with her breasts. Kagome pulled at Sesshomaru's shirt so he would get the idea. With skilled hands, Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his pants before pulling down Kagome's skirt and panties. His hand went between Kagome's legs to find her nether lips and played roughly with her womanhood.

She bucked her hips and pulled Sesshomaru close as he inserted his throbbing member into the hot pulsing passage that Kagome had welcomed so graciously to him. Thrusting in and out he sucked on Kagome's neck, right where a courting mark would be placed. H couldn't hold it anymore and neither could Kagome. She came all over him and though it was held in by Sesshomaru's member still placed in as he tried to cum by moving in and out of the tightly clamped down muscles.

Sesshomaru came with a grunt before pulling out to let there combined cum spill out of Kagome onto the blanket. He gave her a gentle kiss.

"AND CUT!"

Kagome quickly pulled on her clothes again and was about to climb out of the car when Sesshomaru pulled her arm to get her back in. "I'll pick at you up at seven" He whispered in a husky, seductive voice with a lick of her neck.

Kagome nodded and climbed out of the car followed by a Sesshomaru who was carrying his shirt in his arm. Kagome blushed and kept her down for a few reasons really.

a) Her and Sesshomaru just had sex in a car... on the set of a soap opera

b) Everyone could hear them (not see because there were no cameras in the car)

c)It was the third time

Oh yeah, plus the director, Kouga Ookami was absolutely livid. "Sesshomaru! Kagome! How many times do I need to tell you two not to hook up in any part of the sets. No matter what! The audience is only supposed to see shirts off, if that much!" Kouga yelled at them.

"Sorry Kouga. Tomorrow we'll make sure we get some before coming to the studio" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Kagome snorted to keep from laughing to hard. "Just get out of here. I know you have other things to do besides screw each other" Kouga sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome's waist and headed to her dressing room. "Sesshou...

we gotta stop doing that on set, next thing you know, we're outta here and your half brother and Kikyou will take our spots." Kagome warned.

"It's your fault though" Sesshomaru challenged playfully. "Oh really, how so?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, a habit she picked up from Sesshomaru. "You're too damn hot" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome blushed as she walked ahead of him. "Oh, koi. Why so embarrassed?" Sesshomaru called in a teasing voice.

"Shut-up and pick me up from work tonight. I get out at six thirty" Kagome requested. Sesshomaru gave a little chuckle. So that was the woman he loves.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome, are you a nymphomaniac in odd places or something? That's the third time _on set_. First it's on his fake desk, then it's in the fake hospital, and now a car! Kagome, you need help" Sango sighed. They worked together in a small café. Sango Taijiya; Kagome's designated best friend, sister, and secret teller... She was also Miroku's make up artist/manager.

gI know...But I can't help, plus I heard you and Miroku were messing around in the boiler room part of the set when you filled in for Kara" Kagome said slyly. Sango went stark red and hid her face in her hands. "Break times over ladies, get back to work" Hiten, their boss and owner of the café ordered. They got up and got back to serving tables. This job was really just for kicks, that television payed real good.

Kagome straightened out her uniform, which was a button down white shirt, with a red halter vest and a black knee length pencil skirt with black baby doll heels. She suddenly spotted a person with silver hair and quickly walked over to them . She took a glance to see which Taisho it was. Thank goodness it was Sesshomaru. Not that she would mind if it were Inutaisho, but she wanted it to be Sesshomaru. "Hello sir, may I take your order" Kagome stepped into his sight.

"Yes, I would like you on a giant plate to take home" Sesshomaru ordered with the utmost seriousness. "What time is it?" Kagome frowned, she forgot her watch. "Six twenty-nine" Sesshomaru informed her with a glance at his watch.

"Kagome sat across from him and just stared at his angelic face for the minute until she was off. He was always beautiful and God-like until he opened his mouth. Then he was just sexy. "Okay, lets go" Sesshomaru out his hand to Kagome and she accepted it. "Wait, I have to get my clothes" Kagome ran off to the back for her bag. "Hiten, I'm off, you said six thirty and it's six thirty one" Kagome called as she passed by his office towards Sesshomaru. "Wait Kagome, a workers sick. You need to stay until nine" Hiten objected.

"But you promised I could get off now" Kagome whined. "Well now I'm taking it back" Hiten snapped. Kagome continued to walk to Sesshomaru. "If you leave your fired" Hiten yelled. Kagome stopped walking and turned around. Hiten smirked at her. "Now, be a good little girl and get back to work" Hiten ordered. "Hiten, take your job and shove it up your ass, I quit!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to Sesshomaru so they could get back to her place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome opened the door to her condo and led Sesshomaru in side. "What should I be wearing?" Kagome asked as she took off her uniform while walking to the bedroom. "I shall choose" Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome's big walk in closet that he knew so well. Hell, most of his clothes were in that very closet. He saw a beautiful blue dress that looked like an elaborate kimono. It had waves of purple turning into blue then green and yin yang signs. There was a cerulean lining around the sleeves which ended at the elbow and bottom that ended at the knees and the collar which dipped to show a nice amount of cleavage.

Sesshomaru looked around for some shoes and found a pair of blue open toe heels. Then he layed it out on the bed before looking for the jewelry set he bought Kagome for her birthday which was her favorite color...blue. It was a navy blue heart pendant, made of blue diamond with blue topaz going up the necklace and the same for the earrings, bracelet, and ankle bracelet. (Sesshomaru was saving the ring for their wedding)

"This is what you shall where" Sesshomaru showed Kagome before she got in the shower. "Damn Sesshomaru! When did you get such good taste? But I like it so good job" Kagome gave a brilliant smile before stepping into the bathroom. She locked the door before looking in the cabinet beside the sink for a package from the pharmacy.

Kagome pulled the item out of the bag with a shaky breath. It was a box that contained a pregnancy test. She used the directions and got in the shower to wait for the results. _'What if I really am pregnant. Will I have to quit the show and let Kikyou take my place? Oh hell no! I'll just talk to Kouga about putting a twist in the plot. And Sesshomaru. He'll accept it no matter what. Oh ten minutes are up, I should get out and check the test'_ Kagome got out of the shower happy now that she went over what worried her so much.

Kagome wrapped a towel around her herself and checked the test...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshou, dinner was wonderful. I loved it." Kagome gushed, her lips showering the youkai in kisses of thanks. "It's not over yet" Sesshomaru gave Kagome a rare smile. "I have something to tell you" They both said at the same time. "You first" it was once again in unison. "Sesshomaru, you first" Kagome insisted. Sesshomaru pulled a box out of his pocket and bent on one knee. Everyone in the restaurant stopped talking and watched. Kagome blushed as she saw the attention on them.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes shining with hope as he opened the box, Kagome saw two rings. One was white gold with diamonds around around a blue topaz. The other was the matching ring to the jewelry set she was already wearing. "Yes, yes, yes!! I love you Sesshomaru! Yes!" Kagome pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Now I have something to tell you" Kagome smiled. "I took a test today, and it was positive. I'm pregnant!" Kagome said excitedly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened before a giant grin spread across his face. He hugged Kagome tightly and gave her a big kiss. This was happy night for both of them. For Kagome, she was about to be married, and was pregnant. And for Sesshomaru, the love of his life said yes to his proposal and he was about to get a child.

The restaurant began to applaud the couple. Kagome blushed and turned her head. She saw a reporter standing there along with a camera man waiting. "Sesshomaru, let's pay for the food and go. There's a reporter here waiting" Kagome placed her hand Sesshomaru's shoulder. They went to the front and payed before waiting for the limo to come around. Soon, the reporter came towards them and began asking questions.

The limo came and Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand to rush there. More reporters came and crowded around them. The questions were coming a mile a minute. At one point, a woman shoved her microphone into Sesshomaru's face who grabbed it, threw it to the ground the ground and stepped on it. The woman looked shocked. "One more question and I swear I'll put a restraining order on every single last one of you! And if you say anything about what happened in the restaurant then I'll sue you all for invasion of privacy!" Kagome yelled out.

The paparazzi fell silent except for one. He chatted up a storm and wouldn't stop. Sesshomaru grabbed his microphone and stomped on it before leading Kagome to the limo. "God, paparazzi are so annoying, next thing you know their waiting for us at the house" Kagome grumbled and crossed her arms. "I'll kill them all if they come near you." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. His stoic mask was on to show how angry he was.

"Oh Sesshou, that won't be necessary. Just don't lose your temper. Remember what I said to them" Kagome massaged his shoulders to calm him down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There wasn't a real celebration that night...except for mind and body numbing sex. Sesshomaru was the first to wake and looked at Kagome sleeping. She was an angel asleep and a hellcat awake. He moved her hair from the left side of her neck to the right. Sesshomaru smiled at the memory of marking Kagome as his mate.

He got up to make breakfast, something that Kagome could keep down which was a fruit salad, toast, eggs, and hot decaffeinated tea. He heard movement in the bedroom and went to check on Kagome. She had turned on the t.v. And was watching the news. It was a clip of her yelling her head off at the paparazzi and Sesshomaru stomping on microphones.

"Sesshomaru!!" Kagome screamed. "Yes" he answered calmly though he had seen the whole thing and was furious. "Oh! Did you see that! Kami, I'm gonna kill the paparazzi!" Kagome fumed, getting up from the bed and throwing on a robe. Sesshomaru followed her to the kitchen and helped her sit down.

It was their day off, well, Kagome's day off. Sesshomaru had to teach at a local private school. He taught English, since he had since he had lived in America for a year as part of his English Literature class in college. He loved the language. "Hey, I just realized something, your pay at the school for one year is worth like three years worth of diapers and for two babies and their clothes for the next year" Kagome said with her mouth full.

"Yes koi, this was for future plans" Sesshomaru agreed as he wiped Kagome's mouth of fruit juices. "Hey! You got me pregnant on purpose!" Kagome pointed a finger. "Never point Kagome, you always have three pointing back" Sesshomaru just gave his lesson for the day. She pouted and got up.

"I'm getting ready to go down to the studio and tell them the good news" Kagome said cheerfully and skipped to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome, what are you doing here? It's your day off" Kouga asked when he saw her come in. He was having a donut and coffee with the rest of the cast and managers. "Hey Kagome, I saw you on the news this morning. What happened. Even the newspapers are talking about it" Sango asked in a concerned voice.

"That's what I'm here for. Sesshomaru and I are getting married!" Kagome announced. Kouga dropped his donut. He loved Kagome, and told her day after day and now she was marrying the man he hated. "Congratulations Kagome! Whens the wedding?" Sango asked, after giving her friend a bear hug.

"We haven't set a date yet, but there's more! I'm gonna have a baby too." Kagome clapped her hands together. Sango jumped up and hugged her friend again. "Oh this is wonderful, you have to make me the godmother!" Sango pleaded. "Hey! What about me! I should be godfather considering me and Sango are getting married too" Miroku whined.

It was Kagome's turn to give her friend a bear hug. "Oh Sango I'm so happy for you. I better be the maid of honor!" Kagome demanded in a playful tone. She almost hugged Miroku but decided against it and patted him on the head instead. "I better be your maid of honor" Sango laughed.

Kouga stood there, shocked and angry. He should fire them. No, that wouldn't work considering Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father was the producer of the show. If he fired those two then Inutaisho would pull his funding. "Kouga, I was just wondering, about the show, do you mind putting a twist on the plot since all this is happening... Just make my character pregnant so that I don't have to take a leave" Kagome meekly asked.

"Of course Kagome, I'll discuss it with the producers and get back to you" Kouga said through gritted teeth. He walked to his office and placed a phone call. "Hello, editor Onigumo's office, he's in a meeting right now, can I take a message" A sweet voice came from the other side of the phone. "Kagura, it's me. Just tell Naraku I have some interesting news on Taisho and Higurashi" Kouga smiled deviously...

To Be Continued

- - - - - - - - - -

**So this is the first chapter of my new story. IF you didn't get some of it review of pm me so I can explain a little. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Episode Uno!

_**welcome to the next chapte**He Could Always Hold On __**! You know people, I gave you a choice on what to do but now I'm doing this my way and you have no choice for this chapter.**_

**THIS IS IMPORTANT READ THIS!!**

**Now then, this chapter is basically the show. As in the soap opera for **_ He Could Always Hold On_**. Their names are still Kagome and Sesshomaru and who ever was a demon or half demon in the series is a demon or half demon in here. As for those of my faithful readers for every last one of my stories (except the Naruto one), **_My Strength, My Weakness: My Love _**is being discontinued from this website. As soon as I decide on another website to put it on, everyone who has reviewed or put me on author/story alert will be notified. **

**If you want to know who to thank for this unpleasant discontinuation, it would be **_**anotherthinline**_**. Yes that bitch had the nerve to comment on my religion without bothering to question what beliefs I was taught. And as a warning for anyone who wants to try me, I can simply take the story off line completely. Oh yeah, and that girl had no stories published but lots of favorites. So, now on with the story.**

_Chapter 1: The REAL chapter 1_

**Warning: Beginning is very similar to first one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no need to rub it in my face though!**

_Flashback_

_End of first day of Senior year-a.k.a. The Break up_

_Inuyasha walked slowly to Kagome who was at her locker putting her books in her locker. This was their last year of high school together. This was their last day together period. "H-Hey Kagome" Inuyasha greeted her. "Oh hi Inuyasha... Is something wrong?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice. All of the sudden, a screechy voice came calling "Inu-chan! Inu-chan!" It was Kikyou. 'Dammit, I was trying to do this as smooth as possible' Inuyasha cursed in his mind._

_"Inu-chan, did you break up with her yet? No hard feelings Kags, but he's mine now" Kikyou latched onto Inuyasha's arm. "What's she talking about? Break up with me?" Kagome demanded. Suddenly it all clicked. The night Inuyasha had almost taken Kagome's virginity, he called out Kikyou's name before she even got her clothes off-thank Kami!_

_"You sick little bastard." Kagome slapped him and walked off._

End Flashback

"God, I'm so stupid" Kagome thought as she dug in her pocket for a single Newport out of the pack and her liter. (A/N: Okay so she's a little bit of a rebel in here. I smoke too.) She lit it and breathed it in. She looked up to the sky and saw it gray with the clouds of rain. Walking to the near by café-the only one that allowed smoking, Kagome took shelter. It began to rain cats and dogs out there and just as she made it to the door, she was hit by a hard chest walking out.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" Kagome snapped at the body. "This Sesshomaru does not heed warnings from a lowly beings such as your self" Sesshomaru growled lightly at being treated so rudely. "Oh, well then Mr. 'Now I'm too good for you like my brother'. Get the hell out my way" Kagome pushed past him and her cigarette brushed against his Armani shirt and he stopped her by grabbing her waist.

"Miko, this stain will be little more than impossible to get out. You will clean it" Sesshomaru ordered. "And if I don't?" Kagome challenged. Her mood was a little more than pissed off and if Sesshomaru did one more thing, she would blow. "You owe me one hundred and fifty dollars, plus tax" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as he watched her expression and felt her aura change from fiery to a little panicked.

Suddenly her eyes softened and she turned to Sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes that were begging for forgiveness. "I'm real sorry Sesshomaru, please forgive me" Kagome said in a little kids voice.

"Follow me to my car. You will clean this. How disgraceful for a Taisho to walk around with a stain on his attire" Sesshomaru shook his head disdainfully. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. '_The nerve of this jerk,! Not only is it raining, but it's fucking cold and I'm soaked to the bone' _She had no jacket, just found out her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her with her cousin, and her shoes had so much water in them, they were making a squishy sound!

"How far did you park? It's freezing out here" Kagome complained. A slightly thick blazer dropped onto her shoulders. She blushed when she saw Sesshomaru's shirt getting thoroughly soaked and showing off a-was that an eight pack? "I enjoy walking in the rain. I parked near my school" Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the sound of the rain.

Kagome looked down at her ruined school fuku. Well, it was better than her middle school one which so short. Her current fuku was a red and blue skirt with knee high socks (which were currently sagging) Mary Jane shoes and a white button down shirt which was currently see-through.

"And where exactly is your school?" Kagome dropped her now soggy cigarette to the ground and looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. "Two blocks away" He pointed to a school that stood tall and could be seen clearly through the haze of the rain. Kagome look at it wide-eyed.

"Holy shit! That's Tokyo U! You're fucking smart!" Kagome gaped at him. "You would expect no less from a Taisho" he said arrogantly with a sniff. Kagome twisted her lips in distaste of his attitude before grabbing his hand.

She pulled him as fast as she could since he was heavier than she, Kagome settled for the little kid approach; "C'mon Sesshy!" She pulled Sesshomaru's big and soft hands with her own two little ones the whole two blocks. "Why are you so damn resistant" Kagome asked, annoyance lacing her every word. "As I said before, this Sesshomaru enjoys walking in the rain, unlike others" Sesshomaru pulled out his keys to his Lamborghini with the spider seats.

"Well, '_this Kagome_' likes the rain too, except for when she is in a white shirt which is practically see-through now and a short skirt that's not even down to my knees!" She practically yelled. "and it is a sight to behold" Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath so that Kagome could not catch it. He took note of her black lacy bra and how her nipples budded when the rain hit them. _'I am curious to know how she would look chained to my bed with my mouth doing that to her breasts instead' _Sesshomaru got a devious smirk on his face.

Oh how he was very aroused. He wanted nothing more than to take her on the ground they stood. Finally he noticed Kagome calling his name. "Hell-o, Sesshomaru what is wrong with you?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face, making her breasts jiggle which only aroused Sesshomaru further.

Before Kagome could blink, she was pressed against the car and Sesshomaru's lips had slammed into hers. His tongue pried her lips open and was thrust into her hot mouth. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, which was odd because her mind told her to push him away while her body just pulled him closer.

Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her waist tightly while the other fumbled to unlock the door. He opened it and quickly tossed a blanket on the passenger seat before laying Kagome down. She gave him a quizzical look. "We will not ruin my seats with cum" Sesshomaru basically implied they were about to have sex and Kagome picked up on it. He closed the door and turned back to Kagome who pulled him down for a wild passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned Kagome's blouse and unclipped her bra before roughly playing with her breasts. Kagome pulled at Sesshomaru's shirt so he would get the idea. With skilled hands, he quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled down his pants. Normally, he was one for foreplay, but the way Kagome teased him, Sesshomaru was in desperate need...And Sesshomaru was _never_ desperate. Ripping down Kagome's panties and skirt, Sesshomaru quickly inserted his throbbing member within her aching, hot, tight, and fucking wet core. He never noticed the pain Kagome was in for a quick second as he mercilessly filled her.

Kagome's mewls and moans could be heard as well as Sesshomaru's animalistic growls could be heard from the outside of the shaking car. Sesshomaru pumped into Kagome's body roughly and fast. He hit a sweet spot every time and Kagome moaned in his ears_. _Every thrust that brought the two closer was filled with more desire and need. Kagome could feel the spring in her stomach tightening until it hurt.

Sesshomaru pumped faster and faster, feeling Kagome's peak coming soon. He felt Kagome's muscles clamp down around his girth and he continued trying to push through until he filled her to her hilt and came in her awaiting womb. Kagome came not even a millisecond later, breathing heavily as Sesshomaru gave a few lazy thrust before sinking his teeth into the right side of her jugular. _(A/N: right sidecourting mark, left sidemating mark)._

Kagome gave a squeal that turned into a moan of agonizing pleasure. Sesshomaru licked and sucked the blood from the mark and found her blood was so sweet, it was like a drug that left him in a hazy state for some time.

Kagome lifted his head and sucked her blood off his lips. "I don't taste half bad, do I?" Kagome asked as she kept sucking on Sesshomaru's lips. He moaned and pushed his hips forward. "You know, we've been sitting here for about an hour and you have yet to remove yourself from me" Kagome reminded him. By now she was nibbling on his lips and slightly aroused again.

Sesshomaru pulled his half hard girth out of Kagome and saw their mixed cum slowly ooze out of her and onto the blanket. It excited Sesshomaru enough until his member was rock hard. Sesshomaru quickly inserted his tongue into Kagome's passage in the interest of seeing how she tasted. He was pleased at her sharp intake of breath.

He darted his tongue around, tasting her sweet essence. Sesshomaru gently bit on her clit, making her tingle all over. His tongue continued to thrust around the tight entrance while one fang was a stimulant on her clit and his hands rubbed her breasts. Sesshomaru could sense her orgasm near and quickly pushed his throbbing member into Kagome until he was fully sheathed. Kagome felt her release come when Sesshomaru pressed into her and he continued, trying to reach his peak.

Sesshomaru pumped hard and slow until Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her hips with his. "Cum for me" Sesshomaru's seductive voice flowed into Kagome's ear. "Sesshomaru" She moaned. She couldn't hold it but tried to anyway. "Cum for me" Sesshomaru ordered again. Kagome shook her head and mewled as Sesshomaru thrust in again, this time rougher. "Are you sure?" he asked as he hit Kagome's hilt over and over.

Kagome shook her head, Sesshomaru could do this all day. "Cum for me baby, so we can do it again and again and..._again_" On the last again, his thrust was so hard, Kagome whimpered at the intensity of the pleasure she experienced and bucked her hips. "No?" Sesshomaru asked, he lowered his head to Kagome's breasts and took one in his mouth.

Then, one hand went to pinch Kagome's clit. He rubbed it in a circular motion as he thrust harder and grinded their hips, along with his hot mouth and tongue caressing one pert nipple, Kagome couldn't take it anymore! "Will you cum for me" Sesshomaru's deep silk voice filled her ears once more. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru put his mouth on Kagome's breast again but removed his hand from the small bundle of nerves and started to thrust faster.

Kagome's inner walls clamped down on him and he continued with that speed. He felt her release and he did as well, there were a few lazy thrusts added to prolong their orgasm. Sesshomaru pulled and watched once more in fascination as cum spilled out from Kagome at a very slow pace. They sat in each others arms for about and hour just basking in the after glow.

"Get dressed. We shall proceed to my house so you may change" Sesshomaru ordered, pulling his own shirt on. Kagome complied and pulled on her clothes as Sesshomaru started up the car.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought about what just happened._ 'I can't believe I just had sex with Sesshomaru Taisho. But it was good. I don't feel too guilty, except ya know, Inuyasha hates him...But fuck Inuyasha...Okay, so technically in my case it would be fuck Sesshomaru. I barely know the guy and all of this happened. Damn, that was a little slutty of me and I always complain about Kikyou. Now I can't talk about her without including myself in the equation.' _Kagome mentally berated herself until she fell asleep thinking.

OoO

"Kagome, wake up and go into the house" Sesshomaru ordered softly. Kagome fumbled with the seat belt and door, her eyes still half way closed and proceeded towards the mansion. She had been here a few times before with Inuyasha and so, the guards knew her. "Sorry Kagome, but Inuyasha told us not to let you in" One of the guards, Hiroki said. "I'm here with Sesshomaru and if your nose was working correctly, you would have known that" Kagome snapped crankily.

Hiroki sniffed the air around Kagome tentatively and could recognize two distinct scents; Sesshomaru and sex. He immediately let Kagome in and she dragged herself upstairs to Sesshomaru's room. She recognized it as his because of the large carving of a great dog on the door. She flung herself onto the bed and went back to sleep.

It didn't last very long. Sesshomaru came in quietly and threw a towel and fresh clothes at her. Kagome shot up from the bed and looked at him as though he was crazy. "What the hell was that for!?" She demanded. "You smell of sex. I'm sure you would want to wash" Sesshomaru remarked snidely.

Kagome smiled cattily. She walked sensually over to him and kissed him fully on the lips. "Join me in the bath" Her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

She peeled off her damp clothes while walking to the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed the trail until he saw Kagome preparing a bath. He quickly stripped of his damp and officially ruined clothes and joined her in the soothing hot water. "Some wine would be lovely to go with this oh so perfect bath" Kagome suggested hopefully, giving a cheeky smile.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes as he reached into the cooler which looked like a cabinet built into the wall. He grabbed a bottle of merlot and two glasses and poured some into each. "Thank you" Kagome smiled as she sipped the refined drink. "It's absolutely delicious" She continued, dramatically smacking her lips together.

Kagome waded over to Sesshomaru and leaned her back against his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand slowly massaged Kagome's thigh, moving up and down the smooth skin. "Not in the bathtub. We'll be swimming in our own cum" Kagome reprimanded.

_Six Glasses Later_

Okay, Sesshomaru stopped at three glasses, knowing his own limit. But no, when he suggested to Kagome that it was time to call it quits, she called him a pussy and he needed to live a little. She had six glasses to show that she could...And now she was really drunk. "Sesshy" she slurred. Kagome put her glass down on the floor and turned in his arms so they were face to face. She nuzzled her face in his neck before sucking on it and licking.

"What happened to not in the bathtub?" Sesshomaru asked. He was straining to keep control already. "That was then, this is now. And now I say lets have sex in the bathtub. Not as kinky as a car, but equally as interesting" Kagome murmured. She lifted her self up and was about to sit on Sesshomaru's engorged member when the door was opened.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Dad said to-Oh My God!" Inuyasha had interrupted. Kagome sighed and continued to nibble at the sensitive skin that was Sesshomaru's neck. She decided to look up to see who had decided to rudely come in. "Oh. Hi Inuyasha" She giggled before continuing her ministrations.

"Kagome?!"

oOo

**And end, how did y'all like this chapter. The first real chapter of** _He Could Always Hold On!_** Hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time...**

**Oh! Remember to thank anotherthinline for discontinuing one of my personal favorites, which by the way had a LOT of potential (wipes tears from eyes). But alas, it cannot be so...Well ,for awhile, at least until she at least replies with an apology of some sort. Only way I'm even going to CONSIDER continuing to post on here is if my favorite readers ask me to. You know who you are, and if you don't I can always send you a private message to you, within about two weeks.**

**Have a good...time period between chapters! Luv y'all!**


	3. Episode Dos!

**Uh-oh, I'm back again. Okay, new chapter of **_He Could Always Hold On_. **Hope you enjoy. anotherthinline still hasn't apologized to me. Now it's ticking me off that she had the audacity to something so rude with no stories and then put me on story alert. But I reported her. I may not be so sure what that does but I'm sure it's bad. I bet she can't login. Which is probably why she hasn't apologized, but my email is on my profile so she could have emailed me. Okay, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang**

_Episode dos_

_Last time:_

"_Hey Sesshomaru, Dad said to-Oh My God!" Inuyasha had interrupted. Kagome sighed and continued to nibble at the sensitive skin that was Sesshomaru's neck. She decided to look up to see who had decided to rudely come in. "Oh. Hi Inuyasha" She giggled before continuing her ministrations._

"_Kagome?!"_

_Present_

Get the hell out of the bastards bathtub!" Inuyasha ordered once he recovered from the shock. Kagome, suddenly sober gave a forceful "no" before sucking on Sesshomaru's neck, right where the pulse was. She was really just continuing out of spite of Inuyasha now, sucking angrily on Sesshomaru's he was gently trying to push her away. Not that he would admit it, but she was hurting him! "You're clearly drunk, I could at least take you home, you can thank me later" Inuyasha insisted, an arrogant tone in his voice.

"No Inuyasha, leave! And have you ever heard of knocking? Obviously not because most people don't barge in on a person while they're in their bathroom. I mean, didn't you see the trail of clothes, or did you think it was so your dumb ass wouldn't get lost on your way back out, which by the way, you should be" Kagome snapped, while grabbing the almost empty bottle of champagne and pouring the rest into her glass.

"Kagome, get out of here, he's just using you" Inuyasha began to tug Kagome's arm. "Halfbreed, cease this behavior and remove yourself from my bathroom and my intended" Sesshomaru growled, finally getting annoyed with this back and forth argument. "Not until I get my Kagome back" Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome finally exploded, she yanked her arm from Inuyasha's grasp and pushed him back. Then she grabbed the empty bottle and threw it at him. "Yours?! You want to make that claim after all the shit that just happened! Inuyasha get the **fuck** out of Sesshomaru's bathroom now. I was never yours" Kagome spat.

"Yes you were, and you still are, so come with me now bitch" Inuyasha ground out through his teeth. Kagome noted the red seeping into his eyes and began to panic. Sesshomaru quickly took matters into his own hands by grabbing Kagome and laying her horizontally in his arms before quickly biting into the courting mark. Kagome gave a husky moan of pleasure and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru who was lapping up blood.

"Little brother, she was never yours, and never will be. In fact, a month ago she came to me. How pitiful that you didn't notice your own woman was seeing your own brother. For a month no less." Sesshomaru scoffed as he kneaded Kagome's shoulders. "Y-your lying" Inuyasha stuttered out, even though he didn't believe himself.

" This Sesshomaru has no reason to lie. The evidence is clear enough. Now, get out of this Sesshomaru's room before I remove you myself. After all, I do not wish for you to see _my_ Kagome in her momentary state of undress" Sesshomaru gave a devilish smirk that would have had Satin himself cowering.

Inuyasha stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Kagome sat in shock as she witnessed how Sesshomaru handled his business. They left the tub and got dressed before going down stairs only to find Inuyasha and Kikyou's faces practically glued together. "Half-breed, Father gave you a room with a bed for a purpose. I suggest you take the chance to use it" Sesshomaru sharply suggested.

"Why should I if you can use your bathtub?" Inuyasha snapped. "What this Sesshomaru and his intended do in the privacy of his room is none of your concern" Sesshomaru remarked, laying on the whole couch. His back was against an arm while his legs were spread out in front of him. Kagome gracefully (or not), sprawled out on Sesshomaru, knotting her hands in his air and burying her face in his neck.

" Higurashi, what are you doing here?" Kikyou demanded. "Spending time with my boyfriend" Kagome answered sweetly. "No, Inuyasha dumped your sorry ass. Get the fuck out his house, before I call security on you" Kikyou squawked. "Did you even notice how I came down with _Sesshomaru_, or sat on _Sesshomaru_, or how I'm _still_ sitting on _Sesshomaru_?" Kagome very bluntly clued Kikyou in as to why she was here.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kikyou dumbly blinked. "How fucking stupid can you get?" Kagome shook her head in slight disappointment. "Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru. "Hey! Don't ignore me, bitch!" He yelled. "Don't talk to my intended like that!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Don't you yell at my inu-poo!" Kikyou screeched. "Watch how you talk to my Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. "What's going on in here?!" By now Hiroki came to check on them with all the yelling going on. "Hiroki, some two dollar whore somehow made its way into the house. Take care of it for me will you?" Kagome batted her eyelashes and pouted, knowing Hiroki couldn't say no to her.

Hiroki picked up Kikyou and slung her over his shoulder, leading her out. "Put me down you meanie, put me down!" Kikyou pounded on Hiroki's back. "Out her down Hiroki, that's my girlfriend!" Inuyasha ordered. "If you value your job Hiroki, I suggest you escort her out." Sesshomaru countered.

Hiroki hesitated, not knowing which order to follow, when Kagome suddenly reacted. "Daddy!!" She screeched. All the demons in the manor covered their ears and cringed. Inutaisho came flying down the steps. "Kagome my dear, what is the cause of your excruciating yelling?" Inutaisho gave a small laugh, his ears were ringing.

**-Rude interruption-**

**anotherthinline has graced my stories with yet another review, here's what it said:**

**Hello again! It's your favorite person! Well you know, I was going to say that I liked this story so far, but since you are being a total brat about your story and saying it's MY fault for YOU discontinuing you're story just because a critic(me) gave you advice for your own stupidity I'm not going to. Though for once, you actually did something right with your stories for a change. I still cannot believe what a total brat you are being about one person's opinion.**

**And here is what I said in return:**

**Well, I cant believe how much of a bitch your being by commenting on some one else's religion. especially since, I'm sure that this may or may not clear things up, but my mother is from Haiti and religious beliefs...In her family are quite different from baptist church, which my father belongs to. My family is very diverse, with it comes a whole bunch of different beliefs. So by following about five different parts of my families beliefs, you can only come to the conclusion that if you read the god damned summary you would see the warning that says their religion. It was never elaborated as far to explain WHICH religion would be included. So it's your stupidity that has forced me to discontinue that story for having such a bias view on other people. And if your such the professional critic, where are your stories so i may bless them with my own criticism?**

**P.S. Unlike you, I do actually write some stories that people enjoy to read. You should try it some time or another before passing judgment on others stories.**

**That is it, but here is what else I have to say:**

**The bottom line is, for someone so opinionated, you certainly only look skin deep before just saying what YOU think is correct. Have you ever thought about another person's religion, I could be Hindu for all you know and by saying what you said you could have insulted my religion by that, which you did. I'm not sure what religion you follow and quite frankly, I don't give a damn or a flying kitty what you are. You could be Christian, Buddhist, Hindu, or Muslim. You have absolutely NO right to say what you said about me in this most current review or your other one. It's the principle of the matter that you would go as far as to do that to someone. Whether you know what I am or not. And I really hope, for your sake you're not homophobic. Because I will...oh I don't even want to say it because I'm not trying to get reported right now. And a real critic would think more about this before commenting.**

**-end rude interruption-**

"Get her out of here. She talked to me like one of her common slutty ass friends. And then she insulted me" Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. "Hiroki, you know what to do" Inutaisho sighed before smiling creepily"Sit down in our thinking chair and think... think... thi-i-ink!  
Cause when we use our minds and take a step at a time,We can do any THING... that we wanna do!" Inutaisho broke out in song.

Everyone looked at him as though he were crazy before carrying on with what they were doing. Kagome shook her head before giving Inutaisho a big bear hug and squealing. "Thank you Daddy! I'll be sure to get you the best birthday gift ever!" Kagome promised. Sesshomaru had to hand it to her, Kagome play the Daddy's little girl card quite well. "Dad! Don't believe her, she came down here picking a fight with Kikyou! She called her a two dollar whore!" Inuyasha complained.

"And a two dollar whore she is. Just look at the way she dresses" Inutaisho pointed to Kikyou's leather pants that were so tight on her they looked like a second skin, and her shirt which looked like an overgrown band aid. Hiroki neared the door with Kikyou and she began screeching again. "Put me down!" Hiroki dumped her out side on her ass and slammed the door shut.

Everyone stood awkwardly listening to Kikyou bang on the door until Hiroki called out the attack dogs. There was a huge scream and barking. The uncomfortable silence that permeated the air was broken by Kagome. "Is she dead?" She meekly asked. Hiroki cautiously opened the door and everyone peered out. "Nah, just unconscious" Inutaisho gave a nervous laugh.

"I-is that...hair?" Kagome pointed out what looked like a wet rat. "Holy shit! Kikyou wears weave! That fake bitch!" she laughed.

"So, who wants to a hit a sizzler?" Inuyasha suggested. After careful consideration everyone agreed.

--&--

After the Sizzler, Kagome suggested a movie and Sesshomaru chose Shutter, then it was back to the Taisho mansion. "I'm never going to sleep again" Kagome complained as her and Sesshomaru made their way to his room. "And why is that?" Sesshomaru inquired. "That movie scared me shitless, her tongue was like huge and...it scared me shitless!"Kagome retorted.

"I see, well good night" Sesshomaru nodded as he climbed into bed. "Wait! You can't go to sleep yet!" Kagome objected. "And why not?" Sesshomaru quirked a silver eyebrow. "Because I'm not sleep yet and if you go to sleep, I'll feel unprotected. Then I'll be up all night getting scared of all the noises from out side and I'll start thinking about other scary movies which will only make me more scared until I hear one really scary noise that'll make me scream which would make everyone wake up." Kagome quickly cried.

She looked towards Sesshomaru only to see he had fallen asleep. Kagome quickly got undressed and got into bed. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome whined as she hit his chest. "Oh, were you still talking?" Sesshomaru murmured. "Yes! I was explaining how scared I get" Kagome whined. "What's it going to take to get you to sleep?" Sesshomaru sighed as he gathered Kagome in his arms.

She immediately buried her head in his neck and gave it a sensual lick. "Your about to go into heat" Sesshomaru realized as he sniffed the air. "Yup" Kagome agreed as she continued to kiss Sesshomaru's neck up to his lips. "Do you want to know what would make me go to sleep?" Kagome whispered against Sesshomaru's lips.

"I think I do already" Sesshomaru mumbled. His hand trailed over Kagome's stomach to cup one breast. He gently took one breast into his mouth and rubbed the other, flicking over the hardened nipple with his tongue and the other with his thumb. Kagome arched her back to him, giving Sesshomaru more room to pull Kagome's panties down.

He sucked on one breast, biting gently and gave the same attention to the other breasts. Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. "Take me now" She moaned, opening her legs wider while keeping her ankles locked at his waist. Sesshomaru gently pushed into Kagome's slick folds and felt her mold around his large shape.

She moaned at the friction as Sesshomaru hissed. "Treat me like a whore" Kagome whispered in a husky voice. Sesshomaru forced Kagome onto her hands and knees as he took her from behind. His thrust were strong and powerful, but extremely slow so she felt each powerful blow that shook her whole body.

"Oh God, oh God" Kagome moaned. "Yes" came Sesshomaru's calm voice. "Harder" Kagome commanded. Sesshomaru complied as he squeezed Kagome's breasts. Kagome gave a soft scream of mixed pain and pleasure. It was only intensified with Sesshomaru's next words. "Do you enjoy being treated like a dirty slut? Tell me what it feels like" He growled it in Kagome's ear as he grabbed her hair and grinded his hips against her harder.

"I-it feels.." Kagome trailed off into a sharp gasp as she felt her walls clamp down on Sesshomaru. "How does it feel?" Sesshomaru demanded. "G-good" Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru began thrusting faster and harder, knowing how close Kagome was to her release. "Who do you belong to?" Sesshomaru snarled. You" Kagome breathed. "And?"

"O-only you"

"For how long bitch, how long do you belong to me?"

"As long as you want"

"Wrong. Forever. You belong to me forever" Sesshomaru thrusted fast and hard until Kagome let out a scream of pain and pleasure as her body shook with the mind shattering orgasm Sesshomaru gave her. He continued to thrust hard, so hard Kagome was sure she was bleeding by now with this new ferocity Sesshomaru was displaying.

He pumped into her until he finally felt his own orgasm approaching which only served to make Sesshomaru go faster and faster, Kagome came again, he pumped once then twice before his hot seed spilled into Kagome's womb. Sesshomaru collapsed onto her before pulling out of her swollen folds to see cum mixed with a bit of blood leak onto the sheets.

He sighed before pulling Kagome to his chest and falling into a bothersome sleep.

**(I think I should end here, but I won't I would feel bad)**

When Sesshomaru awoke he sighed. He hadn't slept very well because he felt guilty. He treated Kagome so roughly, forgetting that she wasn't a demon and might not be able to handle sex that rough. He pulled on some boxers and went down to the kitchen. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru, what will you be having today?" The chef, Suki asked.

"Four pancakes with eggs on the side, on a tray along with green tea with honey" He requested glumly. "Bringing it up to your lady friend?" Suki smiled as she tried to weasel out some information she could share with the other servants. "Yea" Sesshomaru nodded, waiting for the food. "Why?" Suki pushed.

"She doesn't feel well" Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "Oh, what happened?" Suki gasped. She had seen the girl just yesterday looking perfectly fine. "She's not made to handle it rough" Sesshomaru smirked slightly. Suki gave him a quizzical look until she finally realized what he meant.

"Oh my. So this is the 'sorry' breakfast, huh?" Suki questioned. "Yea, she'll be angry when she sees the sheets" Sesshomaru stated. "Sesshomaru!!" A yell came from upstairs. "Coming dear!" Sesshomaru yelled back. "Well, here you go" Suki handed Sesshomaru the tray of food and he rushed upstairs.

_'I can't wait to tell the girls about this' Suki thought deviously._

_--&--_

_Sesshomaru ran up the steps while balancing the food. H opened the door to find Kagome curled up in a ball on her side. "Are you alright?" He asked, setting the food down on a table. "No, I hurt all over and can hardly move" Kagome mumbled. "I apologize for being so rough last night I wasn't thinking with a clear mind and truly thought you could handle it" Sesshomaru apologized. _

"_It's alright, I enjoyed last night a lot, we should do that more often. How ever, the after effects aren't something to be relished" Kagome gave Sesshomaru a big smile. "I'll make up to you today with anything you want" Sesshomaru offered. "Sure, starting with a back massage, all those powerful hits took their toll on me" Kagome smiled evilly._

_Oh it was going to be a long day for Sesshomaru._

_**Okay, that was the new chapter of He Could Always Hold On. Hope you enjoyed it okay, now go do something constructive and get from in front of that computer screen. No just kidding, keep reading my stories, go grab a bag of chips and a soda and get a nice comfortable seat. See you next time!**_


	4. Episode Tres!

Well, hello my loyal and new readers

**Well, hello my loyal and new readers. Welcome to the next installment of **_He Could Always Hold On_. **I know it's been a while, which is why I'm trying to update all my stories now. Since this the one I haven't updated in a really long time, I decided to do it now that **_One Night only_** is updated. Okay, nothing else to say. So enjoy the story!**

_He Could Always Hold On_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

_Episode Tres_

_**Recap: **__"__I'll make up to you today with anything you want" Sesshomaru offered. "Sure, starting with a back massage, all those powerful hits took their toll on me" Kagome smiled evilly._

_Oh it was going to be a long day for Sesshomaru._

_(A/N: I'm not continuing from where this left off, just for the record. So yeah, okay)_

He had her pressed against his car; one of her legs was wrapped around his waist and the other keeping her balance as he ravished her mouth. "Sesshomaru" the muffled moan came from Kagome's mouth. Sesshomaru didn't relent. He pressed his tongue back into her mouth, feeling around every sweet crevice until her tongue decided to battle his. It was ongoing until Kagome submitted.

Sesshomaru pulled back for air and licked the courting mark. Kagome moaned and threw her head back as a sign of full submission. "You have to get to class dear. I'll pick you up for lunch" Sesshomaru broke the kiss reluctantly. He smirked before adding as an afterthought, "And maybe some desert after" Kagome nodded dumbly.

"Unwrap your leg from my person" Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome looked down and blushed and did as she was told. "Get to class" He sighed as Kagome collected her stuff. He gave her butt a quick pat as she began to walk and Kagome turned to weakly glare at him before continuing on.

"Kagome!" her name was called from somewhere. She turned until she saw Sango waving and jumping like a crazy lady. Kagome shook her head a bit before running over to Sango. "Where the hell were you last night? I called your house to see of you were okay and your mom was like 'Oh, Kagome didn't come home yet'" Sango demanded as soon as Kagome was next to her.

"Oh, I forgot to call my mom after I left with Sessho…." Kagome stopped herself but knew it was too late. "Sesshomaru?! Kagome, are you crazy?! Do you know what Inuyasha would do"-"He already does know. He kind of caught us in Sesshomaru's bathtub" Kagome blushed at the memory.

"Kags! You barely know him and you're already having sex in his bathtub! I know you have a wild streak, but Hun, this is a little too far" Sango hissed. "Don't worry San. It's under control" Kagome gave a little laugh. Luckily for Kagome, the bell rung just as Sango was about to ask another question. They were in the same classes except for their electives. Kagome was in chorus and Sango was in band.

"Hello fair maidens" Miroku greeted. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed as Sango mumbled under her breath "Oh goodness". "My dearest Sango, you wound me so" Miroku feigned hurt. "Get a hold of yourself. You haven't even been here five minutes" Sango snorted. "That may be true, but I'd much rather get a hold of you for five minutes" Miroku contradicted. His _cursed _right hand twitched as it got a firm grab on Sango's ass.

"Ah, dear Sango, what lovely cheeks you have." Miroku sighed as he rubbed Sango's bottom. Kagome smiled before counting down in her head. _'Three…Two…One' _**Slap! **_'Right on time'_ Kagome smiled. "I'm going to class. See you two later" She waved. As Kagome walked through the hall, she saw people staring at her, pointing, and whispering. She went into the ladies room and checked her face and bottom.

There was nothing on her face, her uniform was on right, and her courting mark was in full view. _'Holy shit! No wonder people were staring at me!'_ Kagome mentally hit her forehead as she scolded herself for being so dumb. She reached into her purse and pulled out concealer and applied it the mark.

Kagome walked out of the ladies room and to her locker. "Seems like you're quite popular" A gruff voice came from behind. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed. "A fucking apology! Hiten is going around telling people **you **dumped **me** because you've been going out with my brother secretly for a month! Now I'm a laughing stock!" Inuyasha growled in Kagome's face.

"Wait. **You** want **me** to apologize for Hiten telling people that we're not dating anymore because I dumped you for your brother? Are you joking?! You're mad because I found someone that does everything better than you? Like when he touches me, or kisses me. You're mad because he's better than you? Please, get out of my face with all this shit" Kagome laughed haughtily.

She didn't even realize what hit her until the back of head snapped back and her neck scraped against the ridges of her locker. She sat on the floor, her cheek stinging and her head bleeding, looking at Inuyasha with pure fear in her eyes.

Tears began to fall down her face, stinging her cheek as they did. Kagome crawled away from the feet of Inuyasha, to the doorway that connected the next hall and then took off running. Sango and Miroku were walking towards Kagome's locker until Sango was pushed over by Kagome flying by and into the bathroom.

Sango looked from her locker where Inuyasha stood with droplets of blood on the floor around him and back to the ladies room. Sango ran after Kagome only to discover the girl crying. "Oh Kagome, what happened?" She whispered. She brought the girl into a tender hug, her hand gently touching the back of Kagome's neck. Kagome flinched out of the hug and hissed in pain softly.

"Sango…He hit me" Kagome cried into her hands. "We have to get you to the nurse so she can treat this" Sango ushered Kagome out of the bathroom and then to Kaede's office.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Inuyasha, what did you do to Kagome?" Miroku asked slowly and calmly, though on the inside he was fuming. "She pushed Miroku. She pushed me too far, talking about how much better my brother was than me" Inuyasha stiffly answered. "I put her in her place" Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "So you hit her?!" Miroku demanded. "I can see why Kagome thinks Sesshomaru is better than you. He would **never** do something as shameful and dishonorable as hit a woman" Miroku spat before walking off.

OoOoOoOoOo

Miroku found the girls in the nurse's office. Kaede was putting alcohol on Kagome's neck, which was an angry red by now. She was sniffing while biting her lip to hold back tears. "Dear, is there anyone I can call to take care of you? You might want to go home want to go home for the day" Kaede offered softly. "S-Sesshomaru Taisho" Kagome mumbled.

"Okay" Kaede scurried off to the administrations office to call Sesshomaru. No one dared to talk, knowing the subject would start off about Inuyasha. Instead, the three sat in an uncomfortable silence. Sango finally decided to break it. "You know, this is your fault. Why you got slapped I mean" She snipped at the unsuspecting girl.

Though Sango's words weren't coming out the way she wanted, her mouth continued on. "W-What?" Kagome croaked out, wiping her eyes. "If you hadn't gone and slept with Sesshomaru, Kouga would have never have told everyone about you and him and Inuyasha wouldn't have gotten mad. You didn't have to push him that extra length by telling him Sesshomaru was better" Sango snapped.

"Sango stop! You're upsetting her!" Miroku ordered as he gently cradled Kagome. "No! She needs to learn from her mistakes, especially stupid ones like this" Sango rested her hands on her hips and directed her next words at Kagome. "You should apologize to Inuyasha and maybe he'll forgive you for humiliating him." She cooed in a sugary sweet voice. But to Kagome ears, it sounded malicious, bitter….and jealous.

"Sango, enough! Kagome has had enough and so have I!" Miroku yelled. "Kagome, Mr. Taisho has come for you" Kaede informed them from the intercom. Kagome stumbled from the room, leaving one **pissed **Miroku and one shocked Sango. Miroku **never** got angry. "So you're just going to take her side?" Sango clipped at him. "I'm not just taking her side Sango. She's your best friend and you go and tell her all this shit! She's always been there to back you up and when she needs you, you turn on her. And knowing Kagome, she'll forgive without a problem. But for once Sango, I can you don't deserve her kindness of friendship" Miroku spat before storming out of the room.

Sango sat in a chair, still looking defiant and stubborn, keeping the idea that she was right.

OoOoOoOoOo

He was livid…No, livid did not describe this anger. Furious was close, but not close enough. Sesshomaru wanted to **kill** Inuyasha for even daring to raise a hand to **his **Kagome.

He paced the administrations office impatiently for Kagome to come out. She came stumbling out of the nurse's office, her eyes blurry with tears. When she saw Sesshomaru, she flung herself onto his person. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her tight to his side as he walked out of the building.

The car ride to Sesshomaru's was silent, save for the tiny sniffles and hiccups. Kagome wiped her nose with a tissue and her eyes with her sleeve until both were raw red. When they arrived, Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the car and upstairs to his bedroom. He lay her down on the bed before leaving.

A few minutes later, he came up with a cup of hot tea for her. "Why did the hanyou strike you?" Sesshomaru demanded in a calm and soft voice. "Because Hiten was telling everyone that I dumped him for you. But I provoked him. I told him how much better you were than him. He got angry and I still continued" Kagome stuttered. "I shall deal with him when he gets home" He sighed. "Turn around" He ordered.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she sipped her tee. "So I may see your wound" Sesshomaru stated as though it were the obvious. Kagome put down the mug and turned her back to Sesshomaru. He gingerly pulled the bandage off her neck and it put it down. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Sesshomaru began to lick the wound, coating it in his saliva. He watched as the cut faded into a thin pink scar. He continued to lick the scar until it too faded away.

Kagome touched the back of her neck and was surprised when there was no pain. "Thank you" Kagome smiled sweetly. "It was of no consequence" Sesshomaru dismissed it lightly. "Not just for this, for picking me up, fighting against Inuyasha for me and being so nice to me. I'm glad you're here for me" Kagome sighed as she hugged Sesshomaru and lightly kissed his lips,

Just then. The front door was opened. Inutaisho was still at work, Izayoi was around somewhere in the house, so that left Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red just before a growl ripped from his throat as he ran down the steps.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen. Preparing ramen when he was punched in the side of his face. He flew across the room and was knocked into the wall. Looking up, Inuyasha saw a furious red eyed Sesshomaru snarling at him. Behind him, was a smirking Kagome? Sesshomaru stalked up to the fallen hanyou and grabbed him by his throat. "**Never**" Sesshomaru ground out. "Touch this Sesshomaru's mate!" By now, there was poison seeping out of Sesshomaru's claws and into Inuyasha skin, who was turning purple with lack of air.

"Your life shall end now hanyou" Sesshomaru snarled as he raked his other claw across Inuyasha's stomach. "Sesshomaru" Kagome called out sweetly. "I don't think that Papa would appreciate you killing the half-breed in the kitchen, where the chef prepares his food. Just wait until he gets home and let him deal with the worthlessness over there" Kagome reasoned in a nonchalance tone.

Sesshomaru hesitantly released Inuyasha and followed Kagome upstairs. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. Sesshomaru began to get undressed. "You know, you really are thoughtless when you want to be. Just attacking Inuyasha like that, really, what would Inutaisho think if he had come home to a corpse in his kitchen?" Kagome scolded as she removed her clothes.

"But he didn't. And he won't because he shall be the one killing the hanyou, not me" Sesshomaru pointed out arrogantly. "You are so cocky" Kagome sighed as she pinned up her hair. She stepped into the warm water, followed by Sesshomaru.

"But what if you had killed him? You would have faced unbelievable charges! And then where would that leave everyone?! Hm? You would be sitting in jail and Inuyasha would be a wife beater. How would your poor father look? And another thing"-Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips descending onto hers.

"I get the point, okay? Can we just take a shower now?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I sounded like a nagging old wife, didn't I?" Kagome smiled softly. "Indeed." Sesshomaru nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, that is it for now. I really just had to finish this. I didn't want to give out too much in the chapter though because there are a lot more surprises coming. I hoped you enjoyed.**


	5. Episode Cuatro!

He Could Always Hold On

_He Could Always Hold On_

**Hello again my fans. This is my next installment of…okay; I don't feel like typing the name again so we're gonna calls it **_H.C.A.H.O_**. It's simple and short. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

_Episode Cuatro_

_**Recap: **_"_But what if you had killed him? You would have faced unbelievable charges! And then where would that leave everyone?! Hm? You would be sitting in jail and Inuyasha would be a wife beater. How would your poor father look? And another thing"-Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips descending onto hers._

"_I get the point, okay? Can we just take a shower now?" Sesshomaru chuckled._

"_I sounded like a nagging old wife, didn't I?" Kagome smiled softly. "Indeed." Sesshomaru nodded._

_H.C.A.H.O._

The next day, Kagome walked into school fresh and rejuvenated after Inuyasha's punishment. Not only had Sesshomaru beaten him an inch of his life, but when Inutaisho got home, and Izayoi came back from where ever she was, he got one hell of a yelling. It felt good to be loved.

Kagome skipped in the hall to her locker and grabbed her books before skipping off to class. She saw Miroku walking into math and followed him. She put her hands over his eyes and giggled in a sing-song voice; "Guess who". Miroku stopped, contemplating who it could be.

"Kagome?" He guessed. "How did you know?" She pouted when she looked at him. "I saw you coming through the corner of my eye. You're about as sneaky as an elephant" He gave a lopsided smile. "Are you saying I'm as heavy as an elephant, that's it, isn't it? You think I'm fat" Kagome pressured, joking around.

She sounded neurotic and paranoid! "No! No! Of course not, merely plump" Miroku laughed nervously. The two of them burst out laughing and skipped into class.

_H.C.A.H.O._

School went without a hitch for Kagome. Inuyasha had been suspended indefinitely and was sitting in in-house suspension for now, eating lunch with the learning impaired. _(A/N: I have a problem with saying special-ed so this is the phrase I use because I think saying special-ed is mean and calling people retarded and special education isn't retarded, just learning impaired) _

She nervously walked home, dreading going to her parents house. She hadn't been home in two days and definitely hadn't called. She slowly opened the door to her home, taking a deep breath as she did. "Hello? Is anyone home?" She squeaked. "In the living room" Her step-fathers low voice came. Yup, she was in trouble.

"Hi Mama, hey Yoru" Kagome said with a brisk smile, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. "Sit sown" Her mother ordered. Yoru, her step father and fellow dog demon shook his head. Kagome immediately sat in the chair next to her. "Where the hell have you been?" Yoru demanded in a deathly calm voice. "The Taisho residence" Kagome squirmed in her seat.

Her mother sighed in relief, as did Yoru. "Why didn't you call? Or Inuyasha"-"Inuyasha and I broke up two days ago" Kagome interrupted. "Then why were you over there?" Korari (Kagome's mother) hissed. "I was with Sesshomaru" Kagome gulped. "Why the hell were you with Sesshomaru?!" Yoru screamed, "We were…we were just hanging out" She whimpered.

Yoru sniffed the air lightly. His eyes narrowed down on Kagome. "You slept with him" He whispered sharply. "Kagome!" Korari gasped. Kagome hung her head down so they couldn't see her blushing. She was embarrassed, yeah, but not ashamed. "Yes?" She brought her head up. "You know you were getting married" Her mother sneered.

"That man was only going to take a virgin in order to merge companies with Yoru and you messed up his chances!" She yelled. "Wow, so your little weapon dispenser won't join in merging with Naraku, who is a middle aged man you're trying to get me to marry! It's disgusting if you thought I would sleep with him!" Kagome snapped. "Get out of my house you slut. You disgraced your family!" Yoru roared.

"Well, I'm glad I did! I wouldn't want to be in a family where they sell their daughter to some virgin obsessed psycho! I'll get my stuff and leave!" Kagome shouted before stomping upstairs. She threw some underwear, t-shirts, jeans, two more uniforms, and a couple of tank tops and shorts into a duffle bag. She stalked into the bathroom and grabbed her brush, deodorant, toothbrush, curling iron, flat iron, and hairspray. She threw everything in before stomping back down stairs and out the house.

Kagome got a block away from the house before whipping out her cell phone and calling Sesshomaru. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Are you busy?"

"_Not really"_

"Can you pick me up?"

"_I'm in class. Walk to my school and I'll meet you after my class"_

"If you're in class, how are you on the phone with me?"

"_One, Bluetooth. Two, I'm Sesshomaru Taisho" _

"Okay, I'll see you in a few" Kagome hung up and walked slowly to Tokyo University.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome sat impatiently in the lobby of the college. Her foot was tapping furiously on the tiled floor. Finally, Sesshomaru came from the hallway she could see clearly. He spotted her and smirked a bit. Kagome jumped up and ran over to him. "I got kicked out" She pouted. "How did that happen" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed Kagome lightly.

"Well, my step dad Yoru was supposed to merging with Naraku what his faces company, but the only way Naraku would merge would be if he could marry me while I was still a virgin. He knew I wasn't a virgin anymore and kicked me out. All I have is this small little bag" Kagome explained dramatically.

"Well, who are you going to stay with?" Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome gaped at him. "Just kidding. You can stay with me" He smirked quickly. She closed her mouth and crossed her arms defiantly. Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. They walked out and to his car. Halfway through the silent ride, Kagome spoke up. "Ne, Sesshomaru, this isn't the way to your house" She pointed out.

"Sit back" He ordered, his eyes never straying from the rode. Kagome sat back and crossed her arms. "You didn't have to be so mean about it" She grumbled. "I simply meant to wait and see where we were going, okay?" He corrected himself. "Okay" Kagome cheered up. "Besides the fact, we're here" He pointed to the gated community up ahead.

Kagome raised an eyebrow to it. "Are we going to an old person's home? It looks so boring" She snorted. "Hn" was Sesshomaru's reply.

Coming to the gate, Sesshomaru placed an i.d. card into the slot then pressed in a code. The gate opened for him and he drove through slowly, passing by townhouses _(A/N: You know, houses connected together. My big brother lives in one which is where I got the idea. They're really nice and have awesome backyards! Along with a gardener that comes and trims hedges for you. I love it there)_

He drove further into the community, making so many turns Kagome wasn't sure how to get back out! He stopped at a row of houses, the block containing of three connected houses. He parked in the lot marked 22 and got out of the car to help Kagome out. Sesshomaru then proceeded to the red brick house on the right end of the other two. All the houses looked the same, red brick, and one long roof going over the three dwellings with three chimney shoots.

The only real differences were the curtains, welcome mats, the flowers, and the paths leading to the door. Kagome shrugged and followed Sesshomaru into the house. The foyer was a cream color and had an end table with a mirror placed over it and a picture of a little girl with raven hair, chocolate eyes, and one front tooth missing.

Sesshomaru went into the dining room where the staircase was. Kagome looked at the room and saw it was mint green with cherry wood floor and a lacquered black table in the center that sat about six with three plates stacked on one another and a glass at each place.

Upstairs, Sesshomaru led Kagome to a room on the right side of the stairs. The room looked to be the master bedroom. It had tatami mats placed inside cherry wood frames. Across from the door, there was a platform bed made of cherry wood with an earthy green comforter placed over folded down cream sheets. There were a bunch of different green toned pillows on the bed and the walls were a cream color as well. The curtains were the color of grass in the fall with a brown curtain hanging on the rod.

"Wow Sesshou, I never knew you had such good taste" Kagome praised. She looked about the room again and saw two cherry wood dressers across from each other. You could tell which one was Sesshomaru's by the various bottles of cologne sitting on the top shelf and the open jewelry box full of watches, chains, rings, and cufflinks. "So, why two dresser Sesshou?" Kagome asked even though she knew the answer.

"One is for you" He simply replied. "Wait a minute…You knew I would want to move in with you as it was!" Kagome pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Of course I knew. You seem to spend more time with me than most females can handle. I also knew of you engagement to Naraku and that he has a fetish for virgins. Of course, I also knew your step-father would be angry when he smelt me on your person. It was really just thinking ahead" Sesshomaru explained.

"And what makes you think I want to stay with you now" Kagome challenged. "I have a feeling, that after my next surprise, you won't be going anywhere" He smirked before walking to the closet in the bedroom. He opened and Kagome squealed. Half the closet was full of his clothes and the other half was full of what Kagome guessed would be her new wardrobe.

"That was your first surprise. Follow me for your second" He smirked. Sesshomaru walked out of their room to the one diagonal to him on his left. He barely got the door open before a blur of black and orange came rushing at him. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed you soooo much! Rin lost her other front tooth while you were gone, see?" The little girl who looked to be five or six blurted out with a lisp.

"Rin, if you lose anymore teeth, you won't be able to eat anymore, did the tooth fairy leave you any money?" HE chuckled as he picked her up. "No! Rin wanted to wait until Sesshy-papa was home so she could show you her tooth" Rin scowled stubbornly. "Well, why don't you show me later, there is someone here to meet you" Sesshomaru suggested. He put the young girl done and Kagome stepped inside the room.

"Who are you?" Rin asked cutely. "I'm Kagome, your…Sesshy-papa's friend" She smiled sweetly as she crouched down to eye level to the girl. "Oh, do you wanna come see my dolls?" Rin shyly twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "Sure, I love dolls" Kagome agreed cheerfully.

Sesshomaru nodded his head before walking out the room and downstairs. The girls went over to Rin's doll house and played for about an hour before cleaning up their mess. "Ne Rin, why don't we go shopping? I can get you some new toys." Kagome suggested.

"Okay!" Rin smiled brightly. "Let me just get changed and then we can get your Daddy's credit card" Kagome smiled devilishly. She walked out Rin's room and into hers and Sesshomaru's. "Let's see my new wardrobe" She murmured and pulled open a drawer. It was full of shorts in every style. Settling on a pair of black, white, and tan plaid shorts, Kagome picked black halter top and black flip-flops to go with it.

The shorts ended mid-thigh, held up by a tan button on her outer-thighs. Kagome pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and put a pair of black sunglasses on top of her head before grabbing her purse. Kagome stepped out of her room at the same time Rin stepped out of her…wearing the exact same thing she was.

"This is…awkward?" Kagome said questioningly in as low, unsure voice. Rin simply giggled and took Kagome's hand. They skipped down the stairs together and into the kitchen where Sesshomaru was working on a paper. He looked up at them and raised an eyebrow to their matching outfits.

"Sesshomaru? Can Rin and I go shopping with your credit card? I just want to get her a few toys and maybe…a few toys for our self?" Kagome murmured seductively. "Three toys for Rin, no more than a hundred each. You may pick up yourself three items as well, no toys and no more than a hundred dollars each. Be back by five" Sesshomaru instructed before slapping his gold card into Kagome's hand and turning back to his paper.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sesshy-papa! Rin loves you" She giggled and gave him a quick hug before running off to Kagome. "Come on Mama-Kagome!" She smiled and led the older woman to the next block down.

"What are we waiting for Rin?" Kagome asked, completely confused. "The shuttle that'll take us to the garage. Sesshomaru keeps his other car in there-the one Jaken drives for Rin! He's probably waiting for us because Sesshomaru usually calls while I'm on the shuttle and tells Jaken to start the car" Rin explained.

Soon, a silver small bus came rolling into slight at a moderate pace. It stopped at the block Kagome and Rin were standing on and opened the doors. "Well hello Rin, and who is this?" A woman with bright orange-red hair greeted them brightly. "This is my new Mama" Rin beamed. "Hi, I'm Kagome" She smiled sheepishly, blushing at the little girl's introduction for her.

"Oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Aya Kitsune" The older woman introduced herself with a smile. "You'll be seeing a lot of me, Rin and my little Shippou are very close friends" She continued. "O-Okay" Kagome nodded unsure before getting on the bus. She sat next Rin and they rode the rest of the way to the garage in silence.

The came to a really big building and the bus doors opened. Kagome took Rin's hand in hers and got off. They went into the building and Kagome nearly fainted at the sight of all the expensive cars in one place. "Miss Rin! Miss Rin!" A piercing voice came calling. An imp, not even four feet tall came running.

"Hi Jaken!" Rin giggled. "Allow me to escort you to the-Who is this human filth!?" He squawked, pointing his staff in Kagome's face. "This is Rin's new Mommy!" The girl chirped. "Sesshomaru-sama would never marry such filth!" Jaken objected. "Oh really? Well, we're not married one, and though we are dating, you have to listen to me" Kagome smirked.

Jaken walked away, grumbling something under his breath about stupid humans. Kagome shrugged and followed him to the car. He opened the door for them, slamming it shut before Kagome barely got her foot inside. She gave him a dirty look before crossing her arms.

_H.C.A.H.O._

At the mall, Kagome searched for the store she was looking for on the directory. When she couldn't find it, she looked up, huffing in annoyance…Only to see 'Toy R Us' sitting right in front of her. Kagome scowled at herself before grabbing Rin and trudging on to the store.

Upon entering, Rin immediately ran to the doll section. She grabbed a Polly Pocket doll set that came with four dolls and two pairs of clothes for them all. "Can I get this and more clothes for my baby doll, Mommy?" Rin looked up at Kagome with innocent eyes. "Of course sweetheart, let's go get them" She smiled.

Rin skipped off to the section where baby dolls were and looked to a shelf with watery eyes. "Mommy, they don't have the clothes for my toy?!" She whined, running to Kagome and clinging onto her leg. "Rin, don't cry. Maybe they had to send them back to get some that were extra special fro you. Why don't we get you something different?" Kagome smiled sweetly at her.

"Really?" She croaked out.

"Of course sweetie. I'll even get you the one toy that I still want to this day...A Barbie truck. That was the toy when I was growing up! I wanted one so bad! All my friends had one but my mom was like it was useless" Kagome grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. "Mommy, let's go get it!" The girl giggled before pulling Kagome to the back of the store to wear bikes and such were held.

She took a large box and hauled it to the cash registers.

_One freakin' hour later_

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as she stood behind a lady looking for 31 cent in exact change to give the cashier. Rin swayed back and forth as she walked in circles around Kagome. "Here 31 cent! Take it and get of the god forsaken line!" Kagome growled as she slammed the change on the counter.

The woman gave her a snotty look before taking her bag and stomping off. "Can I put these toys on lay away?" She smiled sweetly at the boy behind the register. "Sure. Would you like to pay now or when you come back?" He asked. "I'll pay now. I'll be back in a half hour. Charge it" She nodded.

The boy took the card and slid it through the scanner before handing it back to Kagome. She took Rin's hand and they walked out the store together. "Mommy are we going home yet?" Rin moaned. "Just on more stop sweetie" Kagome smiled tiredly and picked up the sleepy girl.

She spotted Victoria's Secret all the way down from where she was. She sighed and dragged her feet along the floor to reach the store, chanting the whole way "It's worth it. It's worth it" All of the sudden, a blur of black sped in front of her and Kagome couldn't avoid.

She hit into the person and fell flat on her bum. "You know, it's extremely rude to just jump in front of a woman holing a child" Kagome spat, adjusting the sleeping Rin in her arms so she was more comfortable. "Sorry, I just had to meet you. I saw you from across the room and was attracted to you almost immediately. I think I should make you my woman" An arrogant and deep voice came from above. A calloused hand was stuck out to Kagome. She stared at it like it was poison and got up on her own.

"Okay, one, I'm not interested in you. Two, I don't give a flying kitty if you were attracted to me from across the room, you don't just run in front of a person like that. Three, my fiancée would **not **enjoy me 'being your woman' so back off" Kagome sneered and continued on her way. "Well, well, well, a feisty one. I like that. My names Kouga" He gave a cocky smirk.

_(: A/N: Last chapter was changed, instead of Kouga telling everyone about Kagome and Inuyasha breaking up, it was Hiten) _

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking. She made it through the doors of Victoria's Secret and went straight to all the lingerie. Kouga followed her right to it. He was talking about their relationship or something, Kagome wasn't paying attention. She just picked up her size in an expensive white night gown that was supposed to be extremely sexy and cost as much as her three items would all together.

She yawned as she walked to the register and paid for the clothing. Kagome skipped out of the store and back to Toys R Us to get the Barbie truck

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome opened the door to the red brick house and pushed the extremely large box through the door with her foot. She sat on it, trying to catch her breath as Rin came through the door holding her Polly Pocket set and smiling.

"How was your shopping trip?" The velvety smooth voice came from the living room. "Terrible. First, some lady in Toys R us was looking for exact change for like a half hour" Kagome growled as she stood up and stomped over to Sesshomaru. "Then, while I was on my way to Victoria's Secret, some youkai comes up to me talking to me about relationships or what ever. He followed me into the store and down to the car!" She continued before giving him a light peck on the lips.

Sesshomaru simply chuckled. She gave him a half hearted glare before walking into the living room. "All I want to do is go upstairs to our bathroom and take a nice hot bath before slipping into this nice new lingerie I got" Kagome sighed, walking with her eyes closed as if to relax.

When she opened them, she was faced with something she didn't expect.

"You!" She sneered.

_H.C.A.H.O._

**Well, what did you think? It took me a while but I did it. I'll try to update soon with all my stories. Bye bye!!**


	6. Episode Cinco!

He Could Always Hold On

_He Could Always Hold On_

**Okay, hi people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

_Episode Cinquo:_

_**Recap:**_ _"All I want to do is go upstairs to our bathroom and take a nice hot bath before slipping into this nice new lingerie I got" Kagome sighed, walking with her eyes closed as if to relax._

_When she opened them, she was faced with something she didn't expect._

"_You!" She sneered._

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome stared opened mouthed at the person sitting on the couch. "Well, well, my woman lives here it seems." **Kouga** gave an arrogant smirk as he looked Kagome up and down. "Why?! I just wanted to be left alone!" Kagome cried. "Now I've got a stalker wolf to deal with, and he knows where I live!" Kagome cried dramatically.

She stomped her feet in a full blown tantrum as he face turned red. She huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted like a five year old. Sesshomaru walked up to her and kissed her temple. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet my classmate Kouga. He'll be living with us for a little bit" Sesshomaru said evenly.

Kagome nodded before fainting and falling hard on the floor.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome woke up with a moan as she opened her eyes and took in the dim surrounds. "What happened?" she groaned out. "You fainted" Sesshomaru's voice answered. "No I didn't. I pretended to faint and hit my head on the floor really hard" Kagome snapped.

"Then why'd you ask what happened" He asked, slightly confused. "Well, isn't that what people who normally wake up say after they've fainted" Kagome snorted. HE nodded his head in agreement. "So, Kouga's the one following you around the mall?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. He was so annoying! He kept talking about the relationship we have or whatever, I started to tune him out after a while" Kagome grumbled. Sesshomaru kissed her softly and chuckled. "Don't laugh!" She whined and hit him with a pillow.

_H.C.A.H.O._

The next day, Kagome woke up first next to Sesshomaru. He looked to be sleep still but Kagome new he was still alert. She gave him a peck on the lips and got out of bed. There was no shame-it seemed-that Kagome got out of bed naked anymore, having got used to it in the few days she and Sesshomaru got close.

Sighing, Kagome went to the closet and grabbed her new blue silk robe. It was in her new wardrobe and of course, it was sheer, but dark blue so a person couldn't see **everything.** She walked out of the room and closed the door softly before going to Rin's room. Opening the door, she saw the little girl was sleeping on her side, and her thumb was in her mouth.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the child. "Rin-chan, time to wake up" She cooed softly, shaking Rin gently. Her eyes opened and she immediately set her face into a pout. "No" She murmured and closed her eyes before turning over. "Well Rin, and here I thought we could play with your new truck in the backyard" Kagome gasped.

Rin opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Can we go to the pool too? It's Saturday" She asked innocently. "Sure, but you have to get up now" Kagome agreed and lifted her into her arms. Rin wrapped her legs around Kagome's torso and wrapped her arms around her neck. "So, you wanna take a bath with me? With bubbles?" Kagome smiled brightly.

Rin nodded excitedly, bouncing in Kagome's arms. She moved them into the bathroom and set Rin on the toilet seat and began to set the water. She added cherry scented bubbles before dropping her robe. She helped Rin out of her Tinker Bell night gown and pinned both of their hair up.

She dipped her toe into the water and smiled when it was the perfect the perfect temperature. Submerging fully into the large tub that could easily fit ten people, Kagome helped Rin in so she wouldn't slip.

"So Rin, what shall we do today. Daddy has a friend to play with now and will only want us when his friend gets tired" Kagome pouted. "So we can have fun together! We don't need mean old Daddy and his friend" Rin nodded, her face set in a scowl.

"Okay Rin, I have an idea" Kagome smirked. She suddenly splashed the young girl with water. "Splash fight" She finished. Rin splashed her back, landing water in Kagome's mouth and making her sputter.

The girls giggled as they continued, water landing on the floor around them.

_H.C.A.H.O._

"We're sorry Daddy" Rin and Kagome said in unison, their heads bowed in shame. "Kagome, you should know better than to do something so childish. That water will take hours to clean" Sesshomaru scolded as he pointed to the pool they made in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, you're right. We shouldn't have done that and Kouga wouldn't have slipped…" Kagome sighed. "Though, to my credit, the door was locked and he had no right to pick the lock!" Kagome blurted. "Hn. I'll have a talk with him later. The house keeper will clean the water." Sesshomaru dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Kagome grabbed Rin quickly and walked out of the room. "Daddy's being mean" Rin pouted. "No he's not, he's being protective. It's one of those things where parents want you to put yourself in the others place to see how they feel" Kagome explained.

"Oh, you wanna go play with my truck now" Rin asked. "Sure" Kagome shrugged and they skipped out side through the kitchen door. "Oh wait, let me call Shippou! I wanna show him my new toy" Rin squealed and ran back inside to get the phone.

She dialed a number by heart and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Shippou? It's Rin. I wanted to know if you can come over...Really. Okay, see you in a few minutes" She hung up the phone and ran back over to Kagome. "Shippou said he could come over!" She squealed excitedly.

Kagome nodded confusedly until the doorbell rung. She walked into the foyer and looked through the peephole to find a bush of orange hair shaking violently. Panicking, she quickly opened the door to find a shaking kitsune of no more than five standing nervously with two daisies hiding his face.

"Are you alright?" Kagome got on her knees and put a hand on the boys' forehead, finding him quite warm. His face turned tomato red and he started to sway back and forth. "Oh, come inside" Kagome picked him up and went to the living room to sit on the couch.

"M-m-my name's Sh-Shippou. T-this is for you" He stuttered out and gave Kagome one daisy. "Oh, thank you Shippou, that's so sweet. My name's Kagome" She smiled sweetly as she tucked the daisy behind her ear.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You're…Rin's new Mommy? So Th-that means that your T-Taisho-sama's m-mate?" He squeaked, sinking down into the couch as if to hide himself. "Well, I'm Rin's Mommy, but Sesshomaru and I aren't mated" Kagome explained.

"Why don't we go outside with Rin, she's been waiting for you" She offered, seeing how panicked he got at the mention of Sesshomaru. He nodded fiercely and jumped up from the couch to cautiously walk with Kagome to the kitchen. He almost fainted when he saw Sesshomaru sitting there with Kouga drinking some coffee. "T-Taisho-sama" Shippou gasped as he went to the floor in a bow to the older youkai.

"Kitsune" Sesshomaru acknowledged him with a slight inclination of his head. 'Sesshomaru! He has a name! You have this poor boy scared stiff because of you; the least you could is call him by his name and give him a proper hello!" Kagome scolded, pinching his neck with her nails.

"Hello Shippou. Rin is outside" Sesshomaru sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Still needs improvement but we'll work on it later" She said dryly, taking Shippou's hand and practically dragging him outside the back door.

"Shippou!" Rin squealed as she ran up to him. "What took you so long?!" She giggled as she hugged him. "I got this for you!" He smiled and thrust the daisy towards Rin. She gaped at it before snatching it into her hand. "It's so pretty Shippou! Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek before blushing.

Shippou turned stark red and put his head down. "Okay children, why don't you two go play with the truck while the adults talk-and keep the door open so we can see you" Kagome pushed them towards the truck that was all set up and ready to go.

She watched as they ran off together before smiling wistfully and walking back inside. Pouting, she sat on Sesshomaru's lap. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately after seeing her sullen face. "It's nothing. Just something stupid" She sighed and gave him a quick kiss before getting up.

"I'm going to make sandwiches, what do you want?" She asked as she went into the fridge and pulled all the lunch meat out. "Ham" Kouga blurted. "Pastrami" Sesshomaru answered and pulled out his blackberry to start typing away.

She pulled out the bread, mayo, mustard, lettuce tomato, and cheese and set to work on making sandwiches for everyone.

_H.C.A.H.O._

About two weeks after Shippou came over to their house, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through the mall searching for a dress for her to wear to a business dinner Sesshomaru had on Friday night. They walked pass a store that caught Kagome's eye. It was Baby's r us and there was an outfit for a little boy that had an overall shorts and a pale yellow shirt underneath.

She stopped in front of the store and stared at the outfit with a longing gaze. "Kags, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking Kagome from her trance. "Yeah, everything is fine" She frowned but quickly replaced it with a fake smile. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and then furrowed them at her behavior.

"Let's go find a dress, I'm sick of being here" She sneered as she saw a mother pushing a stroller. She pulled Sesshomaru into the nearest expensive store and went to the first wearable dress she saw. It was an ivory silk halter that went down to her knees and had no back. Under the breast was a black stripe that went all around and black stripes starting from the edge on the ties that held up the dress leading down to the 'v' neck.

Kagome picked it up and went to the dressing room to slip it on come out spin and go back to take it off and come back out in her skinny jeans and tank top. "Let's go" She mumbled.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Driving the car up to the gates, Sesshomaru put the card in and drove up to the mail boxes. Kagome got out and opened the box and took out the mail. Flipping through it, she saw her magazine had come. It was the Babies r us catalogue. She smiled brightly and skipped back to the car.

Sesshomaru continued driving to the house and got the bag with the dress out for Kagome. She tripped out of the car to run to the house and run inside straight to the bedroom with her magazine in hand.

Getting to her room, she stripped off all her clothes and tossed on one of Sesshomaru's shirts before climbing on the bed and opening her catalogue. She smiled the whole time she looked at the small outfits on the pages.

The door opened to the room and Kagome quickly slipped the magazine under a pillow and sat stiff, waiting to see who it was. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Sesshomaru walk in.

She smiled nervously at him and lay back on the pillow the magazine was hidden in. Sesshomaru walked towards his dresser and began undressing. When he was done, he pulled out a pair of cotton pajama pants and walked towards Kagome. HE climbed on the bed and started kissing her neck.

He nipped a path up towards her mouth and pulled her in for a soft kiss. She relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist. One hand caressed her back and the other stealthily wandered towards the pillow the magazine was in.

He opened one eye a bit to see where his hand was going and carefully pulled out the magazine. He broke the kiss when he saw the title. "Kagome, what the hell is this?"

_H.C.A.H.O._

**Oh! Cliffy! You like? I had an inspiration and this chapter was driving me nuts. I bet everyone can guess what this chapter was about. Can't wait to see what I write next. Bye Bye for now!**


	7. Episode Seis!

He Could Always Hold On

_He Could Always Hold On_

**Hello my readers. So, my internet was down which is why I couldn't post my new chapters of **_He could Always Hold On _**and **_Untitled Love Story_**. So, this chapter could possibly be added right after episode five or whatever. So, here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_**This chapter is dedicated to ShadowsWeaver1. She IS the definition of sensual. Sweet, erotic, desirable-in agreement with ElegantPaws, she is an admirable writer and one can only hope to have a story that can make a person wither the way she can.**_

_Episode Seis:_

_**Recap: **__He opened one eye a bit to see where his hand was going and carefully pulled out the magazine. He broke the kiss when he saw the title. "Kagome, what the hell is this?"_

_H.C.A.H.O._

"Um…The catalogue to…Babies r us" Kagome answered unsurely. "Why do you have it?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Because…I…I want a baby" She whispered, blushing in embarrassment and tears stinging her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her with-for the first time- confusion.

"Well, I know it's stupid, but…when Shippou came a couple weeks ago, when he and Rin were playing, I felt like we were a family. And then, I had to go back to the reality that even though Rin calls me Mommy, we aren't really a family. I just…I wanna…I wanna be able to carry life too, in my belly…" Kagome explained.

She buried her head in her hands and took deep breaths. "It's silly, just forget it. Forget I said anything" she waved her hand in dismissal and lay down on the bed with her face in the pillow. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. He licked his lips before leaning down to Kagome. He kissed her neck softly and pulled her into his arms.

Her back was to him and she was still crying. Sesshomaru licked her neck and nipped at her courting mark. "You want a baby, let's make one" He whispered in her ear. Kagome turned over and looked at Sesshomaru like he was crazy. He bent his head and captured Kagome in for a kiss. His lips massaged hers, coaxing her to open up to him.

When Kagome's lips parted, his tongue dove into her mouth, his tongue tasting every sweet crevice she had. Soon, her own tongue was playing with his. Sesshomaru's hand moved up Kagome's back and massaged her shoulders. She sighed into his mouth and scooted closer to him. He moved his hand back down to the edge of her shirt and pulled it up over her head gently.

Kagome broke the kiss, taking in a supply of air and shakily grabbed the top of Sesshomaru's pants and boxers and pulled his feet through them. He growled low and used his claw to slice away Kagome's panties. She gasped and closed her legs.

He gently pulled them open, his claws tickling her thighs. She gave a slight giggle and twisted under him. Sesshomaru smirked and moved his hand to cup her sex. His thumb tickled her clit gently, sending sparks of pleasure through Kagome's blood. She bucked up to his hand and gave a soft moan.

He purred in her ear and licked around the shell, making a trail down, around her rosy peaks and to her navel. Sesshomaru stopped at her navel, licking it before continuing down to her nether lips. He traced the edges of her lips and sucked gently on the glistening pearl he had just been massaging. He tickled her clit with a fang, before running his tongue over it.

Kagome moaned, throwing her head back and grabbing Sesshomaru's hair. Her toes curled up when she felt his tongue probing her passage. She raised her legs and put her thighs on his shoulder, pushing him closer to her core. Sesshomaru took one of Kagome's fingers and stuck it in his mouth.

He sucked on it gently before releasing it. Moving her legs off his shoulders, he took her finger and gently used it to probe her own entrance. She let a strangled moan pass her lips as she felt what Sesshomaru was doing.

Kagome took control of her hand again and slowly and unsurely pushed her own fingers into her core. She bit her lip to keep back a moan as she began to pump her fingers slowly, gaining speed as she got surer of her self. She mewed as she hit a particular spot, trying to hit it again with harder thrusts.

Sesshomaru looked at her, lust clouding his eye. He wanted so badly to stroke his ever growing cock but refrained. He watched as Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow. She opened her legs wider, hitting a better angle with her fingers. She gave a low, throaty moan when she was close. Sesshomaru smirked, pulling her hand slowly from her dripping entrance.

She resisted him the whole time, determined to reach her orgasm. Sneakily, she used her other hand to thrust fast and hard, her thumb stimulating the little bundle of nerves that would bring her over the edge.

Sesshomaru grabbed her other hand just before she peaked, pulling both her hands above her head. "So sneaky" He murmured in her ear. Kagome just moaned and bucked her hips against him. She grinded them together, alleviating some of the ache in her nether region. "Tell me what you want" He growled, nipping at Kagome's neck.

She moaned and threw her head back, giving Sesshomaru more ivory skin to feast on. He lifted her legs, resting them on his hips so he could push forward into her a bit. He only had the head of his member in and already he wanted to pound into her with wild abandon. But, this was going to be slow.

Kagome was almost crying that he was denying her. When his head entered her she felt a tear leak out of her eye that he just wouldn't push into her. "Sesshomaru!" She whined. "Please, just…fuck me!" She growled, bucking her hips for emphasis.

He chuckled darkly before thrusting his hips, sheathing himself completely in her warmth. She purred from the back of her throat, her toes curling and her hands gripping the sheets. Sesshomaru slowly rolled his hips forward again, never hitting Kagome's sweet spot with every gentle thrust. "Faster!" Kagome demanded, grounding her hips into his with more fervor.

"Shh Kagome, all in good time" Sesshomaru whispered, softly kissing Kagome on her lips and trailing feather light kisses down to her breasts. He growled deep in his chest, the sound vibrating in Kagome's body and making her moan as Sesshomaru thrust harder but slower.

He continuously hit her hilt, staying for an extra second, teasing her with growls that made her body want to melt as it only served to bring her closer to her peak. Sensual rolls of his hips that were excruciatingly slow, so slow it made Kagome want to scream in frustration. But it only added to her pleasure.

Sesshomaru gave a smirk as he felt Kagome's walls clench around his member. She clutched his shoulders, digging her nails into them and raking them down her back as she felt her climax. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in a low moan as her body felt like it was going to melt from sheer heat. She felt so hot, hotter than ever as she grew stiff in the most powerful orgasm she ever had.

"Sesshomaru" She slurred out as tremors of pleasure racked through her body. He smirked as he continued to push through her tight muscles that wanted him to stay where he was. He fought to continue with the same slow speed as before, Kagome's walls quivering around him.

Sesshomaru moved back out, taking a deep breath before quickly pressing back in and forward to Kagome's hilt. His own release was coming, he moved out as slow as he could, the pressure in his loins growing as he moved back into Kagome. With about two more strokes, he came in her womb as instinct told him to. Kagome moaned, her toes curling on his legs at the sensation of him cumming inside her like that.

Sesshomaru kept his flaccid member inside Kagome praying that nothing escape her tight little core if he were to do this right. He lay down next to her, turning on his side to gather her in his arms. He rubbed back in soothing circles, lulling her into a sweet sleep.

_H.C.A.H.O._

It had been about three weeks since Sesshomaru and Kagome's sensual encounter. Sure, there were more times they made love in the middle of the afternoon, but it seemed like her glow was still from their very slow, very amazing afternoon. Shit, she was even nice to Kouga who still made passes at her almost everyday. It was just smiles and giggles.

When she was making sandwiches for Rin's school trip, she was **humming. **Kagome _never_ hummed when she made a sandwich. It was usually grumbles about the bread being too tough or she was cutting her fingers with the bread knife. But humming was never anything anyone in the house had encountered.

"Dear, I know I'm a great lover, but this ongoing afterglow, really, it's starting to scare everyone who knows your true colors." Sesshomaru drawled from the kitchen table where he was sipping his coffee and eating a lightly toasted bagel with butter and jelly that Kagome made for him.

"I know, but I can't help it. My day is going to be perfect. I only have to be in school for second and eighth period which means I get to chaperone Rin's trip! This means I get to spend time with my new best buddy Aya." Kagome giggled, bouncing in her place.

"Okay dear, I'll take Rin to school and get you after your second period, unless you want to drive" Sesshomaru gave a small smile as he wiped his mouth and put his plate in the sink. "I want to drive, I'll go to the garage and take the jaguar" Kagome gave a brilliant smile. "Okay" Sesshomaru gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips.

"You taste like jelly" Kagome smirked, give him a silly look. He gave her a playful glare before picking up his laptop bag and walking into the foyer. "Rin! You're going to be late" Kagome yelled. "Coming!" Rin yelled back, scrambling down the stairs. She skidded into the kitchen, out of breath.

"Here's your sandwich, Daddy's waiting in the car for you" Kagome kissed the top of her head and handed her the little hello kitty book bag. "Bye Mommy" Rin kissed her cheek before running out to the car. Kagome smiled at Rin's back and began cleaning her mess.

Wiping her hands, Kagome hurried into the foyer, grabbing her bag out of the closet before grabbing her keys, turning on the alarm and heading out. She tapped her foot to the tune in her head as she waited for the bus. It came into sight and she smiled brightly as it pulled up to her.

"Well, good morning Kagome, you certainly look well" Aya complimented. "Thank you, as do you" Kagome laughed. She skipped to a seat right in front and hummed a song while they pulled to the front of the community. When they stopped, she jumped out of her seat and stood by the door, waiting for it to open.

"Thanks Aya" She yelled as she ran into the garage and to the jaguar. Opening it up, she got nice and comfy in the seats. The outside was the same color blue as her eyes and the inside was black leather. Putting the keys into the ignition, she peeled out of the space and started her drive to school.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Pulling up to the school, Kagome went to the student parking lot and got out of the car. Locking it she walked with a slight bounce in her step to the school. Walking through the double doors, her smile fell from her face rather quickly. She saw Sango and Kikyou laughing like best friends.

That pretty much flushed her good mood down the toilet as she saw them glare at her simultaneously. Rolling her eyes at them, she walked to her locker and grabbed her books for first and second period. Closing her locker, she almost had a heart attack when she saw Inuyasha staring hard at her.

"What do you Inuyasha?" she snapped. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you how you're doing. I haven't seen you in a while" He put his hands up in defense. "Yeah well, you've seen me, now leave" she sneered.

Inuyasha walked away, smirking the whole time like he knew something she didn't. Kagome watched as he stopped down the hall and watched her. She opened her locker and was immediately covered in goop. Papers cut outs of the words slut and whore blasted out as well, sticking to the yellow goop and standing out brightly.

Students stopped on their way to the lockers to stare at her. Kagome breathed deeply, her cheeks stained red with embarrassment as kids began laughing. She walked as quickly as she could out of the building and to her car. She quickly got in and drove home as fast as she could.

_H.C.A.H.O._

**Okay, I couldn't write anymore. I was getting frustrated for no reason so I had to end it here. Plus, Inuyasha had to be added in here at some point so I decided to make it now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'm trying to update most of my stories so I hope I don't keep you waiting too long.**


	8. Episode Siete!

He Could Always Hold On

_He Could Always Hold On_

**Okay loyal readers, it seems some people like to harass me into writing more chapters. I'm not calling out any name, even though it starts with a't' and ends with a 125. I don't enjoy being harassed into updating, it make me work slower than I already do. And I swear four m&m's that if any one starts bothering me to update three times in one week, my stories will be discontinued for a month. **

**Some people just don't seem to realize that I am the author, and I will update when I decide to update. In a review, I don't mind being asked to update soon, its encouraging and I like that. I will when I want and no more stupid question please. The last chapter, I got several questions asking why Kagome would run home after having PAINT and stickers saying the words WHORE and SLUT thrown into her face. Wouldn't you run home too? On with the story.**

_Chapter Seven: Episode Siete!_

_**Recap: **__Students stopped on their way to the lockers to stare at her. Kagome breathed deeply, her cheeks stained red with embarrassment as kids began laughing. She walked as quickly as she could out of the building and to her car. She quickly got in and drove home as fast as she could._

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome parked the car in front of the house and fumbled with her keys to get in. Neighbors who were out there watched as the teen ran into her house and slammed the door behind her. Kagome slid down the door as it closed, tears running down her face as she cradled her head in hers. She took shaky breaths, trying to calm her self down before Sesshomaru could see she was crying.

She wiped her face and stayed against the door as her frayed nerves calmed. Sesshomaru came through the kitchen doorway, looking in shock at his girlfriend. "Kagome?" He questioned. She looked up at him and her tears started anew. He briskly walked over to her and gathered her into his arms.

"What happened?" He whispered to her, pulling her into his lap. "I w-went into the school like u-usual and went to my locker" Kagome paused to let out a hiccup. "Inuyasha was standing next to me, trying to t-talk to me. I blew him off and opened my locker to get my books. When I opened my locker, all this stuff came out on me" Kagome cried.

She let her head fall onto Sesshomaru's shoulder and he let her tears soak into his shirt. "I will have a talk with my father about his disciplinary actions with the hanyou" Sesshomaru told her. "Take a shower while a make a phone call. I shall drop you off at Rin's school for the trip" He murmured in her ear.

"Okay" Kagome nodded and stood up. She went up the steps to their bedroom and into the private bath. Opening the shower, she turned the hot water all the way and put in a little cold water with it. _(A/N: That's how I like my showers) _Taking off her clothes, she shivered a bit at the sensation of the cool air hitting her bare skin.

Back downstairs, Sesshomaru was talking furiously on the phone. "The hanyou was to be punished in unforgettable ways for his crime" Sesshomaru said in a dark voice.

"_But son, really, what's the harm? He made one mistake. That's what boys do. Not everyone can be as composed as you"_ his father replied casually on the other side of the phone. "Had it been the ancient laws we were following, the hanyou would have been put to death" Sesshomaru snarled.

"_But this isn't those times anymore; we follow new rules in this day and age. It is time to let go. Besides, I think my punishment is fair enough. Inuyasha won't be going to any of the major parties; he has to clean his own room, and is grounded for two weeks." _Touga proudly explained.

"Despicable. This Sesshomaru shall not stand for such a meager punishment. If this Sesshomaru does recall, when he slapped your human slut, you went into a rampage and attempted to kill this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru spat.

"_Son, it seems you have reverted back to your teachings. You are no longer lord of the west" _ Touga chuckled lightly.

"It escaped this Sesshomaru's mind that no one cares of titles this day. This Sesshomaru shall always be the Lord of the West. However, the subject we speak on eludes you father. The hanyou shall be punished even if _this Sesshomaru_ must do it himself" He sneered mockingly before hanging up the phone.

He growled loudly and threw the phone across the room, having it hit the wall and break. Sesshomaru looked at the spot the phone hit and growled again, there was a dent in the wall. Running a hand through his hair, he took a seat on the couch and tried to relax. "Is something wrong?" Kagome gentle voice came from the door way. She was in her silk robe he bought her that was loosely tied around her. She walked over to him and sat down slowly on his lap. His arms encircled around her waist.

"This Sesshomaru broke his phone" He sighed. Sesshomaru's face was set more sullen than usual. It was a pout. Kagome smiled smugly at him. "You're pouting and speaking in third person. Oh, Sesshy is pouting." She teased, pulling at his cheeks. "This Sesshomaru does not pout" He objected. "Okay, now stop speaking in third person. It's weird" Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru gave a playful growl and let his claws tickle her sides. She squirmed on his leg, trying to get away from his fast fingers.

"Uncle!" Kagome screamed through her laughs. Sesshomaru gave in and held the wheezing Kagome from falling. "Apologize" Sesshomaru ordered. "I'm sorry for calling you weird and saying you were pouting" Kagome sighed sarcastically. Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

She resituated herself on his lap and lay her arms on his shoulders before bringing him forward to cradled his head into her chest. "How the hell are we supposed to have this baby?" She sighed. "It seems like everyone is against us like we're doing something wrong" She continued.

"Don't worry about that, get some rest, I have some work to do" He kissed her forehead before lifting her from his lap. She smiled at him and walked off to go back up to the bedroom. She got up the steps and into the room before flopping onto the bed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Sesshomaru crept up into the room about forty five minutes later and looked at the sleeping onna on the bed. Her arms and legs were spread as she was lying in the center of the bed with her head turned to the side and a small snore coming from her. He walked over to her and brushed some of her hair from her face.

"Kagome" He called in his usual deep voice. She shifted in her sleep, turning over to ball up as she let loose a snort. Sesshomaru looked at her in bewilderment but shook her a bit. She whined and scooted over some, trying to escape him. He continued shaking her and she continued moving away until she was at the edge of the bed.

He smirked deviously and shook her one last time and she scooted her way off the bed. A yelp escaped her lips as she hit the tatami matted floor. Kagome sat up and rubbed her abused head. "Now that you're up, you must get ready for Rin's trip" He drawled before laying down on the bed to relax.

Kagome huffed as she stood up and went to her closet to get out a pair of loose jeans before going to the dresser to get a t-shirt. She glared at Sesshomaru one last time before going into the bathroom to get ready.

Since she already took a shower, she put on her deodorant before throwing on the t-shirt and jeans. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and walked out. She glared at Sesshomaru one last time before going back to her dresser. "Kagome, I wasn't the one that made you fall. Had you woken when I shook you the first time, it would not have happened" He reprimanded her though his eyes were still closed.

She huffed at him before putting on her watch and grabbing her phone. She scowled at him before stomping out the room. "You forgot your socks" He called after her. Kagome turned in the hallway and stomped back into the room to grab a pair of socks and forcefully put them on. Sesshomaru cracked an eye open and laughed in his head when Kagome stumbled to the floor while trying to put the other sock on.

"Stop laughing at me!" Kagome whined when she saw the laughter dancing in his eyes. "Laughter is the expulsion of air from the lungs; it can be loud or quiet but still audible. I clearly made no sound" Sesshomaru countered, knowing he won.

"Well, thank you Mr. Webster Dictionary. The next time I have trouble with a word, I'll come to you" She sneered sarcastically. Sesshomaru merely sniffed arrogantly and stood from the bed. He straightened his white and blue striped polo shirt and grabbed a thin black hair band from Kagome's dresser and pulled his hair back in a low ponytail.

He walked out the room and downstairs to the foyer to get his uptowns _(A/N: If you don't know what uptowns are, they're air force one's or Nike, what ever you want to call them)_ with the blue checks. He stood by the door with his keys in hand waiting for Kagome. She came sliding into the polished wood room, stopping in a jazzy position.

Sesshomaru raised a brow as Kagome began to slide around the foyer, finally stopping in front of the shoe rack to grab a pair of sketchers. She held onto the wall as she put them on, tying the laces behind the tongue of the shoe.

"I'm ready!" She chirped and grabbed a slightly heavy jacket since it was November. Sesshomaru grabbed a hoody of the hook by the door before opening it.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Sesshomaru pulled up in front of the elementary school, stopping in front of the average sized building. "Have a good time" He told Kagome and reached into his pocket for some money. He gave her fifty dollars in tens. She smiled at him and brought his face to hers for a soft kiss. She gave him one last kiss before unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out the car.

"Remember, one o 'clock" She reminded him. "Of course" He nodded his head once. Kagome turned around and jogged into the school. Sesshomaru watched as she went into the double doors before driving off.

Kagome walked to the administrations office and to the board that showed the class numbers. She found Ms. Kuroki's class, 113 and followed the on the walls in the right direction. I came to a door with the hands of the students on the door in bright paint. I smiled when I saw it before opening the door.

The children were all sitting on a bright blue rug in the center of the room, chattering away. They were bundled up and ready to go on their trip to the zoo. Kagome looked around for the teacher, finding her at the desk sorting the permission slips. "Ms. Kuroki, I'm Kagome Higurashi" she stuck her hand out for the purple haired teacher to shake.

"Oh, nice to meet you, your Rin's mother" Ms. Kuroki smiled as they shook hands. "Mommy!" Rin squealed as she ran up to the woman and clung to her leg. "Hey sweetie" Kagome bent down and smoothed down the girls hair. "Go back to the rug and wait" She ordered when she let go of her leg.

Rin ran back to the rug and sat down next to Shippou. "Well, we're just about done here. You'll need this name tag" Ms. Kuroki gave Kagome a white name tag with her name on it and the school name. She placed it on her right breast and patted it down. "Children, get into two straight lines, shortest to tallest, one line for boys and another for girls" The teacher instructed.

The kids on the rug scurried to get to the door and line up correctly. Kagome was impressed, they were fast, and correct in the order for only two months in school. They stood impatiently waiting to get out of the school building. Ms. Kuroki walked to the front of the line and led the class out. Kagome stood at the back, finding the no where to be seen Aya standing there as well. "Aya! How are you, I haven't seen you since yesterday" Kagome Hugged her new friend.

"I'm fine, anyway, I heard the news from Shippou, how's the baby making coming?" Aya asked smugly. "We don't know yet, maybe by the end of the week because my period should be coming then" Kagome smiled and placed a hand over her stomach.

Aya smiled at her. "Well, might I just ask who are going to be the godparents?" She asked casually. "Well, might I just answer, that they will be you and Takeo" Kagome answered in the same casual voice as they began to walk. "Oh, Kagome, thank you!" Aya gushed hugging the younger woman.

"Nope, I should be thanking you; of course, being the godmother means you're in the delivery room. And I'll be holding your hand screaming and probably breaking the bone while some evil little baby decides to push its way through my kooch." Kagome smiled as she began skipping.

Aya by now was a bit…nervous. "On second thought, you really wouldn't want me to be the godmother, I mean, I can barely handle Shippou. And I'm sure you would want Sesshomaru in there instead of me" She attempted to convince the dark haired woman. "No, no, no, you'll be in there, besides, what better coach is there than someone who has been through this before" Kagome replied cheekily.

The red haired woman stared at her with an emotionless face. "I hate you" She whispered before pouting. Kagome wrapped her arm around Aya's shoulder and pulled her close to her body. "If you ever have another child, I'll be there" She offered. "That's beside the point, why would you call the baby evil?" Aya asked. "What was going through your mind when you had Shippou? Was it 'oh, you precious little darling, it's alright if you tear up my kooch, the pain is worth it to see your tiny little alien looking body' or, 'you evil little thing you, causing me all this pain so your big head can come out of me and then look like a little alien right after'" Kagome asked.

"That's a very good point, I suppose your right" Aya agreed. "Okay children, get on the bus and sit with your partner" Ms. Kuroki commanded as she got on the bus and stood near the bus driver. The smallest person sat in the second seat on the left and waited for her partner to come sit with her. Once all the kids were on, Kagome sat down in the front seat. "Aya-chan, will you be my partner?" Kagome asked in a baby voice.

"Sure" She replied back, twirling a piece of her hair on her finger. Kagome smiled and scooted over.

_H.C.A.H.O._

When the bus pulled up to the front gates of the zoo, the children were immediately pushing the doors open and running onto the sidewalk, effectively trampling over Ms. Kuroki as they did. Kagome and Aya rushed to the front of them to keep them from going any further. Ms. Kuroki picked herself up from the ground and began to lead the children further into the dank, smelly, animal confinement.

"Why, why did we have to come to the zoo in November? It's smelly, dank, swampy, dark, and wet in the winter. Plus, the smells are like freaking magnified by the rain" Kagome complained. "Please, at least you don't have to wear nose plugs, if I didn't have these, I think I would faint as soon as I got off the bus" Aya snorted.

"Good point" Kagome sighed as she covered her nose when they came towards the monkey house. Past the monkey house there was the reptile house, which is where we were going. Inside the building, it was warm, well lit, and didn't smell like monkey shit. All the demons in the room gave a sigh of relief as they sat down on the red tape box.

A man in the zoo uniform came out holding a giant snake. Kagome's eye widened as she saw it-that thing was about as tall as Sesshomaru! "Hello kids" The man greeted. "My names Ikiri and I'll be showing you some reptiles today" He sat down at one edge of the circle and held the snakes head and tail since it was around his neck.

"This snake here is a python; can anyone tell me what a python does?" He asked. It was going to be a long seminar.

After the reptile activity, they ate lunch in there. During lunch, Shippou, Rin, Souten and a little boy named Haachi sat together in a small circle. "Ne Rin, how come your Mommy's here today?" Haachi asked. "My Mommy came because she said she wasn't spending enough time with Rin since her and Daddy are trying to give Rin a baby brother or sister, so she's making it up to Rin" The smiled.

"A baby? Good luck with that. My Mommy just had a baby. It's the worst its like when your Mommy and Daddy have the baby, they forget all about you. It's always the baby this, the baby that" Haachi frowned as he told Rin.

"No, Rin's Mommy would never forget her!" Rin protested. _'I think_ she added in her head.

_**H.C.A.H.O.**_

**Well, I'm done with this chapter, I know it took me a while to get it posted, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	9. Episode Ocho!

He Could Always Hold On

_He Could Always Hold On_

**Hello my loyal readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, I'm back so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

_Episode Ocho!_

_**Recap**_**:** _"A baby? Good luck with that. My Mommy just had a baby. It's the worst its like when your Mommy and Daddy have the baby, they forget all about you. It's always the baby this, the baby that" Haachi frowned as he told Rin._

"_No, Rin's Mommy would never forget her!" Rin protested. __'I think__ she added in her head._

_H.C.A.H.O._

A couple of weeks had passed since the zoo trip where Kagome and Rin came home smelling like a horse took a shit on them. (The smell never really leaves). Now, it was Christmas vacation and they had shopping to do.

Sesshomaru lay in the large, comfortable bed with Kagome snuggled into him. They had just had another let's-make-sure-that-we-have-a-baby session. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I was thinking" She began. Sesshomaru inclined his head to her. "Maybe…we should…I don't know, wait until later to have a baby, you know, so that I don't have to miss too much school and then I'm not all big for graduation" She finished hesitantly.

He looked at her briefly with annoyance. "I wish you had thought of this sooner" He sighed. "I know I wish I had too" she agreed. "Around maybe…April maybe?" She suggested. Sesshomaru nodded once before slumping down under the covers and turning to his side. He closed his eyes and went relaxed into what was as close to sleep for him.

Kagome did the same, bringing the covers up to her chin and relaxing.

_H.C.A.H.O._

"Rin if you don't hurry up I'm gonna go shopping without you!" Kagome yelled up the stairs. That girl had been taking twenty minutes more to get ready. "I'm coming!" she yelled back and then there was a lot of ruckus coming down the steps until Rin finally appeared with a little red wagon full of toys.

"Oh Rin, you can't bring all of those with you" Kagome cooed. "But, they all want to pick out their new friends. I have to get them each a new friend or they'll all be sad" The girl said cutely. "Sweetie, they can't all get a new friend. They'll have to be friends with each other or else we'll run out of money. We have to get gifts for all our family and closest friends, like Shippou" Kagome told her gently.

The child pouted a bit before turning around to bring the toys back upstairs. Kagome gave a little chuckle before walking into the kitchen to sit next to a working Sesshomaru. "What are you working on?" She asked innocently. "It's an English paper for my professor. She wants it when the vacation is over" He explained, never looking up from the laptop screen.

"Mommy, I'm ready to go now!" Rin chirped, scampering into the room. "Okay sweetie, let's get going then" Kagome smiled and gave Sesshomaru a peck on the lips before grabbing Rin's hand. "Bye Daddy!" The little girl giggled. "Goodbye Rin" He answered automatically.

Then, the two girls set off. Kagome buckled Rin up and got into the drivers side, intent on going straight to the mall when Rin stopped her. "Wait! We have to get Shippou!" She whined. "Of course, how could I have forgotten" Her surrogate mother chuckled lightly before turning in the direction of Shippou's house.

_H.C.A.H.O._

A miserable Kagome plus two eager five-year-olds set off to through the mall. Kagome's feet hurt since the children wanted to run into every store that had toys. Her arms hurt because they tugged her into the stores. AND they didn't even want to stop for lunch. Hence, she was miserable.

"Children, why don't we stop for lunch, then we can continue searching for gifts" Kagome suggested, almost begging. The two kids looked at her pleading eyes and gave in. "Oh alright" They sighed in unison. The three set off for the food court for a quick lunch before heading back out to the stores.

"Okay guys, we have gone to every store you wanted, now we're going to go somewhere I want" Kagome told them as she head towards a jewelry store. The two kids grimaced and pouted but grudgingly followed the adult. Kagome looked into the display cases searching for the perfect gift for Sesshomaru. Suddenly, something caught her eye. "It's perfect she whispered to herself. "Excuse me miss, would you like some help?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, how much is this?" She pointed to the jewelry piece in the glass. "The Christmas sale price is two hundred" He told her, taking it out of the show case. "I'll take it" Kagome grinned as she produced her credit from her pocket. She handed it to the man and quickly swiped it before handing it back to her.

He put the gift in a small bag and handed it to Kagome. She thanked him quickly before grabbing Rin and Shippou and hurrying out of the store.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Christmas day was finally here. Kagome sat eagerly in bed in her Christmas pajamas. It was a red long sleeve, thick nightdress that ended mid thigh with a white collar and the ends of the sleeve were white as well as the end of the dress. Looking to the clock, she saw, it said 6:20. _'Ten more minutes'_ she decided.

Mechanically lying in the bed, she stared at the clock as the minutes slowly inched by. She was getting restless waiting for it. Giving a growl of frustration, Kagome flipped the covers off of her and softly got out of bed. She put on her red fuzzy slippers and tip-toed down stairs to the kitchen.

She got to work on breakfast, making hot chocolate and pancakes today. When she was done, it was 6:45. She figured she should go wake everyone up. Running up stairs, Kagome opened the doors to all the bedrooms and stood in the middle of the hall. "Merry Christmas!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She heard sheets ruffling in hers and Sesshomaru's bedroom, knowing she scared him with her loud wake up. Rin and Shippou came out of Rin's bedroom, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. They looked so adorable in the Christmas footy pajamas. "Good morning everyone! Let's get down stairs and eat!" Kagome squealed excitedly.

Sesshomaru however was still in the bedroom. She furrowed her brow at this and trudged in to see a naked Sesshomaru stand tiredly from bed. The children who had huddled behind her gaped at their parent/god father. "Kids, shield your eyes!" Kagome stepped in front of their curious eyes and pressed their heads to the backs of her legs.

Sesshomaru, who still had sleep in his eyes stretched. Kagome looked down. "I guess you weren't lying, you don't shrink in the coldest of weathers" She nodded, looking at his still impressive but flaccid member. He gave her a small grin as he pulled on a pair of red pants. He tied the draw strings and walked over to Kagome and gave her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing Rin by the waist and picking her up.

Kagome in turn, grabbed Shippou and the four went down stairs to eat. The still hot pancakes were waiting on the kitchen table next to the syrup along with two sippy cups full of hot chocolate and two mugs full as well. Sesshomaru put Rin down in the seat by the pink cup and took Shippou to place him in front of the blue cup. The two adults sat down and Kagome began to put pancakes on the plates.

_H.C.A.H.O._

"Okay guys, present time!" Kagome grinned from in front of the tree. She plopped down on the carpeted floor and began passing out the presents. Everyone took a seat around her and started opening their gifts. Kagome immediately went to the present Sesshomaru got her, it was a long box. She slowly peeled the wrapping off, trying to act as if she weren't as excited as she was. When she finally pulled the top off, her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh Sesshou, I love it!" She squealed as she launched at him, throwing her arms around his neck and effectively making him fall to the ground.

She planted kisses all over his face, throat and shoulders, hugging him tightly to her. He finally placed his arms around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Kagome climbed off him and held up the platinum chained locket. It was a large platinum heart with small blue topaz encrusted around the edge. There was one large one in the center of the heart. All through the front was an intricate and lightly engraved design on it.

Kagome opened it and found that one side had her name engraved in it and the other had the word baby. She looked at Sesshomaru confusedly. "For when the baby comes" He explained. Kagome nodded in understanding before quickly putting the locket around her neck.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome ran around the room preparing herself for the Christmas party. So far, she had on her deep red v-neck sweater and her sheer stockings on. Now, all she had to finds was her black pleated skirt and her boots. Sesshomaru stood back, ironing his pants and white polo shirt. "Your skirt is in the bathroom" He finally told her. "Why would it be in the bathroom?" She asked, never looking up from the draw she was in.

"Simply because you decided you wanted to steam it and every laundry service is closed today. You ran the shower on hot water, hung the skirt up and closed the door" He told her. Kagome stood up straight and ran into the bathroom, taking the skirt from the door and hurriedly pulling it on.

Their party was in about ten minutes and she still wasn't ready. "Sesshou, where are the boots you bought me?" She asked. "I just bought them and you lost them already?" He demanded; shock evident in his voice.

"Look, I don't remember where I put them, so just tell me" She snapped. "The shoe wrack" He replied. "Thank you" She sighed and ran down stairs to get her new leather boots that ended almost at her knee and had three buckles across the zipper. She pulled them on and rushed back upstairs.

Sesshomaru was dressed by then and was pulling his hair in to a low tail at the base of his neck. "Is everything set up?" He asked her as he straightened the collar on his shirt. "Yeah, beer, chips, juice, cake, brownies, music, we're good" Kagome nodded in confirmation as she put on her earrings. He gave one nod before walking out of the room.

He walked into Rin's room to where she and Shippou were sleeping. He turned off the small lamp, effectively making the night light flicker to life. He walked out the room, closing it behind him and descending down the stairs. He walked into the foyer and opened a door across from the closet and walked down the stairs.

Kagome was coming down the stairs to catch up to him. Sesshomaru waited at the bottom of the steps that led to the basement Kagome had no clue existed until about two weeks ago. It had light brown, plush carpet and a black suede couch in the shape of an l on the wall. The walls were plain old white with green and red streamers and banners on them.

A table was set up with beer, and all sorts of other crap. There was also a cooler under the table filled with more beer and soda. Kagome took a seat on the couch, taking the remote to the stereo and turned it on. Christmas songs immediately came on and she cursed. "Change it when everyone's here" Sesshomaru advised. Not too long after he said that, people were flooding into the basement. Kagome immediately changed the c.d. to some linkin park. Some people went for the beer and cake, taking what they could and coming back to the dance floor.

Kagome walked over to the beer cans and grabbed two. She made her way through the crowd, finding Sesshomaru chatting with Miroku. She skipped over and kissed Miroku on the cheek. "Merry Christmas" She smiled at him and handed Sesshomaru the beer. Miroku grabbed Kagome into a major hug, practically crushing her bones as he did. "I can't breathe" She gasped out. He immediately let her go.

"Merry Christmas Kags, now if you two would excuse me, I see the most enticing girl over there" And with that, the lecher was off to reek havoc. Kagome giggled as she watched Miroku grab the girl's ass only to make her turn around. His face was wide in horror as he saw she was gap-toothed, had a mole on the side of her face and the most jacked up breasts he had ever seen.

"Well, that'll teach that pervert not to go around grabbing every woman he sees" Kagome giggled to Sesshomaru, only to find him gone. She looked around to see him being attacked by major fan girls. Sighing, she stomped her way over to him and pulled him out of the mob. "I can't leave you alone for one minute, can I" She scolded him.

_H.C.A.H.O._

It was almost three in the morning. People were collapsed on the couch and floor, beers still in hand and food. Some were still tiredly dancing in the center of the room. Kagome and Sesshomaru were among them. She had her slumped against his chest, her arms hanging limp at her sides, as she swayed from side to side. Sesshomaru was no better; he was just stepping from side to side while his eyes were closed.

The only reason few couples were on the floor was because there was no room to collapse. All the lucky ones were on the floor and asleep. "Sesshou, I think we should make everyone go home now. I want to go up to bed and I don't want all these drunken crazy people in the house still" Kagome mumbled tiredly. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, stepping away from Kagome, which made her fall flat on her face since she was leaning on him.

But, she was too tired to care as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Sesshomaru went around the room nudging people with his foot. When they would wake up, he would tell them to leave. When everyone but their close friends-who included Miroku, and Kouga, Kagome decided to wake them up and tell them to go to bed.

Sesshomaru grabbed his fallen girlfriend off the floor and threw her over his shoulder as he trekked up the stairs to the foyer and then to the dining room and up to the second floor to their bedroom. He unlocked the door and walked in, throwing Kagome onto the bed before he began taking off his clothes.

Kagome sluggishly got up and took of her boots and clothes. She left her stocking on, too tired to even try to take them off and flopped on the bed and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru got in next to her. "Merry Christmas" She yawned before dozing off. "Merry Christmas" He mumbled.

The two fell asleep together and at about four in the morning, Kagome woke up. Someone was trying to get into the bed next to her. She figured it was Rin or Shippou and scooted over. Right when she was about to fall back asleep, a large arm was around her…But it wasn't Sesshomaru's, his back was to her, so who the hell was next to her?

Slowly, she turned around. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed when she saw a drunken Kouga next to her. But, her scream made him scream which made them both scream together. Sesshomaru, who was peacefully sleeping until then clapped a hand over both their mouths. "Shut-up" He growled.

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's hand off her mouth. "Kouga, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Kagome whispered harshly. "This isn't my room?" He slurred. "No! Why would I be in your room?!" She demanded in a shrill voice. Immediately, the wolf began smirking. "Don't answer that, get out" Kagome cut him off, pointing to the door.

He got out of the bed and walked to the door. "Merry Christmas!" He grinned. Kagome fell onto the pillow and closed her eyes. "Yeah, Merry Christmas" She muttered.


	10. Episode Nueve!

He Could Always Hold On

_He Could Always Hold On_

**Hello my loyal readers, it's the next chapter of He Could Always Hold on, okay, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

Episode Nueve!

**Previously: **He got out of the bed and walked to the door. "Merry Christmas!" He grinned. Kagome fell onto the pillow and closed her eyes. "Yeah, Merry Christmas" She muttered.

_H.C.A.H.O._

And, after Christmas, in March, Kagome was sitting in the kitchen on a Saturday with Rin helping her with homework when Sesshomaru came in. "Oh, hi Sesshou!" Kagome smiled at him before turning her attention back to Rin.

Sesshomaru stalked over to her, his claws twitching at his sides as he made his way up to the dark haired woman and dragged her out of the chair. She gave a yelp of displeasure as she stood up and dusted off her lavender knee-length skirt and matching lavender short-sleeved v-neck sweater.

"Sesshomaru?! What are you doing?!" She demanded as he continued to drag her from the room and into the foyer. "Rin, finish your homework" He ordered her. As soon as they were out of sight, Sesshomaru pressed Kagome against the wall and began kissing her neck. "I don't think I can make it until April" He panted against her. "What do you mean?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushed some hair from his face.

"My beast, it wants to get out now" He growled against her neck, grinding his hips against hers. "Do you want to…?" Kagome began asking him softly when he cut her off. "Yes I want to" He snapped at her. She flinched a bit but got off the wall and quickly began running up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Sesshomaru was hot on her heels, closing the door behind him and turning the lock right before pouncing on the unsuspecting Kagome who was trying to get her clothes off before he teared them. He slipped off her skirt and panties, quickly picking her up to place her on the bed right after.

She gave a small squeal as she looked to the youkai at the foot of the bed that had divested himself of his clothes in less than ten seconds. He crawled up the bed and kissed Kagome harshly on the lips. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, feeling around each crevice and savoring the peach jelly taste that lingered in her mouth from breakfast.

Kagome moaned from his ministrations and bucked her hips to his. Sesshomaru lifted one hand and pressed it to her breast. Honestly, at the moment he wasn't in the mood for foreplay, he just wanted to make sure she was ready for him so that he wouldn't hurt her.

He pressed his erection against her center. The hand on her breast began to knead the soft flesh and the other swept over Kagome's body and to her slightly wet nether lips. He pressed one finger in between her folds, earning a gasp from her. _'Not nearly enough'_ he thought to himself. Sesshomaru began working his finger in Kagome's cavern.

She gave a throaty moan and opened her legs wider, silently begging him for more. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a moment before flicking back to amber. He was starting to lose control already. "Kagome" He growled out her name. She paid no heed to him, simply bucking her hips and pushing on his hand to make him go faster.

He quickly complied with her, working his fingers quicker, driving them deeper. Her breath starting coming out in pants as she neared her peak. Sesshomaru began twisting his fingers with every thrust, until finally; Kagome gripped his hair with her orgasm.

Sesshomaru climbed up her body, kissing her gently before silently asking her to turn over by pushing her with his hand. Kagome picked herself up on her hands and knees, knowing what his beast would want right now. He positioned himself behind her and thrust into the slick heat presented to him.

Kagome gave a heady moan as he did, her fingers clutching the sheets. As the sound escaped her mouth, Sesshomaru's beast overpowered him. His claws sank into her hips as they grew longer and his fangs elongated, close to overlapping his lip. His crimson eyes looked to the female beneath him with her back arched. "Good bitch" He growled into her ear as he pressed his chest against her back and begun thrusting.

Kagome gave a gasp as each hard thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her. Maybe it was the fact that Sesshomaru was fucking her but it wasn't really Sesshomaru, it was his beast. One of his hands moved from her hip to knead her breast. He gave an affectionate lick to her shoulder before latching onto the ivory skin.

He pressed deeper into her before coming out, his thrusts growing more urgent as the rational Sesshomaru completely vanished. His beast was aggressive, planning to take exactly what he wanted from his bitch. He hit her cervix opening harder and harder, nuzzling into her neck to ease the pain that came with the pleasure.

Kagome panted out, pressing back against the youkai taking so much pleasure in her willing body. She gave a throaty moaned when his skilled fingers squeezed her clit. It earned a growl from Sesshomaru as he pounded into her heat faster and harder. "Sesshomaru" Kagome groaned out.

He smirked, his fangs showing a bit and glinting in the pale sunlight as he worked in her cavern faster. His could feel his climax nearing, his movements jerking, becoming harder and less smooth as he continued to thrust into the tight little sheath his bitch provided. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as he shook a bit to keep his motion smooth. Kagome felt her orgasm wash over her in waves, it came so quick she thought she would pass out as he arms gave out and she fell onto the bed.

Sesshomaru groaned when her walls grew tighter around him. His orgasm came quickly, the knot in his girth growing larger until he was locked with the girl beneath him. His essence shot into her, coating her womb in his seed. Slowly, the beast receded, leaving an almost tired Sesshomaru panting on his knees behind a fallen Kagome with her ass in the air. He sighed, picking her up to situate her close to him as he lay down on the bed.

Kagome yawned, squirming away from Sesshomaru to get into a comfortable position, only to find she couldn't. For some reason, his member wouldn't come out of her cavern. "Sesshou, can you…move" She asked him softly. "No" was the answer she got. "What do you man no?!" She demanded. "As in, I cannot. We are…locked together and if I pull out, you'll most likely bleed to death" He explained calmly. "So, we're stuck? Why didn't this happen before?!" Kagome whined.

"This didn't happen before because my beast has never acted He is undoubtedly a dog, and as you know, dogs lock with their mates" Sesshomaru explained. "I hate your beast" Kagome pouted, turning around trying to get as comfortable as she could with a demon wedged between her legs.

Finally falling asleep, Kagome was woken up again by a certain youkai's erection prodding in between her ass cheeks. She sighed and turned over onto her back. "How the hell did you get free?" She grumbled without opening her eyes. All she got was a growl. Peaking one eye open, she saw crimson staring back at her.

Rolling her eyes, she rolled over onto her stomach and picked herself up into the customary dog position. _'Damn you Sesshomaru. Damn you and your beast'_ she thought as he pressed into.

"_This isn't…over Sesshomaru's beast…this is __**far**__ from...over'_ she thought evilly between moans as he began to thrust into her cavern.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome limped into the kitchen a week after Sesshomaru's beast first came out to play…several times in a row. Well, every day since then, around two in the morning, the dog would nudge her in the side, and it definitely wasn't with his finger. Now, it was four in the morning, right after a two hour session of making love and all she wanted was some warm milk to help her sleep better.

She reached into the cabinet and grabbed a cup and poured some milk into it before putting it into the microwave. Yawning, she reached for a chair in the dark and sat down. She put her head down on the table and closed her eyes. Beeping brought her from her light doze. She shuffled over to the microwave and took the cup out. Before she left the kitchen, she checked the alarm system. "Of course, stupid Kouga. The last one in the house and he can't remember to put the alarm on. Does he want us all to get killed?" Kagome grumbled to herself.

She pressed in the code and turned around. She took one step before bumping into something hard and warm that certainly wasn't there before. She could feel the scream erupting from her mouth and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. She backed up against the counter and felt behind her for the knife out of the block and grabbed it. "Get the fuck out of my house before I scream. I have a very aggressive mate who doesn't like to be woken up and will rip you apart if you don't leave now!" Kagome said in a shaky voice, trying to react as calmly as she could.

The lights turned on to reveal Kouga standing by the wall. "Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. "What's wrong with me, you're the one sneaking up behind people in the dark!" She countered as she put the knife back. "Why are you even in the dark?" He demanded as he walked towards her. "Because I didn't want to wake anyone up and why the hell didn't you put the alarm on? If you were someone breaking in, I would have been dead by now and it would have been your fault. I would come back and haunt you forever for this" Kagome slapped his chest as she began walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed" She grumbled.

As she began walking up the steps, Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. "Kouga, if you don't let me go right now I swear I'll"-she was cut off by him smashing his lips into hers. She immediately smacked him and threw her milk in his face. "Asshole" She sneered before running up the steps and into her bedroom. She locked the door, took off her robe and climbed back into bed. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest and tried to sleep.

Unfortunately, morning came and Sesshomaru had classes to go to. He slowly untangled himself from Kagome. As he got out of bed, she grabbed onto his hair and held it tightly in a fist. "Sesshy, don't leave me" She whined. He sighed and climbed back into the bed. "I have a class to get to" He murmured to her as he pulled her into his arms. "I know, but what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to school since I'm up to date on work, and it's snowing! We might have a snow day as it is" She pouted as rolled atop him and cuddled into his chest.

"Well, turn on the news and listen to what they say" Sesshomaru suggested. "But the TV is all the way down stairs." She moaned. "There's a TV in here" He told her. "There is?" She pulled her head off his chest to look at him. He reached into the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and a small slit in the ceiling near the door opened and a screen slid down into view.

"That's so cool!" Kagome giggled. He changed to the news and they watched as the names of schools that were closed today went across the bottom of the screen. "Oh yeah, Shikon High is closed!" She sung. "Now you have to stay home. You're not allowed to go out in the snow and get stuck when a storm hits" She grinned evilly at him.

"Fine, and what are we supposed to do? Sit inside and watch the snow fall?" He asked her as he kissed her temple. "No, first, me and you need to talk" She sat up on her elbows. "About what?" He asked. "Kouga, he cannot live with us anymore. I'm going to kill him! I could have died last night because of that dumbass" She ground through her teeth. "What do you mean you almost died?" He asked.

"I went to get some milk so I could get some sleep. I was walking out the kitchen and I see that the alarm's not on so I put in the code. When I turned around, he was standing behind me. I thought he was a fucking burglar or something. I grabbed a knife! And if he had been a burglar, what would have happened?" Kagome hissed.

"I agree, he'll have to live in the dorms or find a place. That's the fifth time he hasn't activated the alarm. I can't have you and Rin getting hurt" Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Thank you, I'm glad you see it my way. I mean, I'm so young, I would at least like to make it out of high school before the line is cut" She said dramatically, kissing Sesshomaru softly.

He smirked at her a bit. Suddenly, Kagome grew rather somber. Her brows furrowed together and she twisted her lips. "Sesshou, last week, you said that you didn't think you could wait until April because your beast wanted to come out, what did you mean?" She asked innocently.

He turned on his side, leaning his head on his hand so he could see her. "Well, the way my beast sees you, you're officially his bitch." Sesshomaru began. Kagome opened her mouth to protest the bitch comment. "That means you are his woman, his mate. That's part of the reason why. The other reason would be that when you wanted to try before, he did not trust you completely so he would only allow a bit of potency into my seed, not nearly enough for fertilizing an egg. But, all that potency go? No where, it builds up until it is unbearable an eventually, my beast needs to release. Since we've been holding it in for so long, there is much more to come" Sesshomaru explained, brushing some hair out of Kagome's face.

"Oh" she answered softly, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. "Oh" He agreed. "That explains so much. Should we wake up Rin?" she began tossing the covers off when Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him. "Not quite yet, I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear us, now would she?" He murmured in her ear as he prepared them for another morning of love making.

_**H.C.A.H.O.**_

**Okay people, I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to post. But, you see what had happened was, I finally read the twilight saga. It took me so long to figure out how great it was, people would talk about it like it was the greatest thing since the cell phone so finally, I checked it out. I understand why everyone loves it so much. **

**Anyway, I would have posted if not for Monday, when I discovered Twilight. Now I'm on book four part two, and I hate Jacob Black for stealing part of Bella away from Edward, I also hate Bella, but I'll keep reading and see what happens. Bye!**


	11. Episode Dies!

He Could Always Hold On

_He Could Always Hold On_

**Okay, I'm back. My internet is being a bitch. I mean, every time on , it does this loading thing and then the program "is not responding" there for, it is a bitch. So, I have chosen to write this chapter instead of wasting more time on the stupid internet. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

_Episode Dies! :_

_**Previously: **__Should we wake up Rin?" she began tossing the covers off when Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him. "Not quite yet, I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear us, now would she?" He murmured in her ear as he prepared them for another morning of love making._

_H.C.A.H.O._

It was a few weeks later since the snow day. Due to Kagome and Sesshomaru's frivolous lovemaking, Sesshomaru's beast managed to recede and leave from in between Kagome's legs. It was currently April and spring was here! This meant, unless by some miracle there was a huge blizzard, no more missing school because of the snow.

Kagome sighed as she dragged herself into the bathroom to take a shower. Since there were only a few more months of school, administration was less insistent about wearing the uniform. It was honestly all for show in the beginning of the year. She took her shower quickly before throwing on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

Honestly, for couple of weeks she hadn't been feeling herself. She couldn't place her finger on what it was, sometimes she was so flustered she didn't know what to do, getting happy at the smallest things, other times she was just a bitch.

Then, there were the dizzy spells that sometimes left her collapsed against the wall trying to focus. Something was going on and she didn't know how to find out. When Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, Sesshomaru was sitting all dressed and waiting for her. "Are you alright?" He asked her, like he had been for last week.

She felt irritated that he continued to do that, to be so concerned with her. "I'm fine, will you stop asking me that" She snapped at him as she made her way to the dresser. She sighed and supported her body by leaning on the dresser. "I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so moody lately and I know it's not PMS because my periods' not do for another two weeks" She sighed, her head bent in shame.

Sesshomaru got up from the bed and kissed her temple. "You're just having a bad week. Everyone has those sometimes" He mumbled against her ear. "Now, I have to get you to school" He grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing circles on her knuckles as he pulled her from the room and down the stairs.

Kagome slipped on her plain white Nikes and they were out the door.

_H.C.A.H.O._

A week later, her attitude was no better. In fact, everything was worse. She could barely get out of bed, her dizzy spells were so bad, and she was beginning to get nauseous at just hearing about the food.

Sesshomaru was genuinely worried about Kagome as he could not do anything for her. He walked into the room carrying a tray of crackers and soup. He knew Kagome probably wouldn't eat it, but she was so sickly that he would end up forcing it down her throat if she refused.

His heart broke a bit when he saw her pale form propped up on the pillows, she looked so weak, and her hands playing with the comforter as she watched TV. He walked forward and set the tray down on the bed. "Kagome, would you please eat something today?" He pleaded. Her eyes flickered to him, darting around his form. "I can't, every time I eat something, I throw it back up. I don't want to" She whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip as she told him.

He carefully took his hand in hers, kissing her knuckles. "At least eat some crackers" He suggested climbing onto the bed with her. Her free hand shakily grabbed a cracker from the plate and she hesitantly took a bite. Slowly, she finished off the rest of the crackers and some of the soup.

Sesshomaru helped her lay back and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Get some rest, I scheduled a doctor's appointment for tomorrow" He whispered to her, kissing her hair before leaving with the tray. As soon as he left, a blur of black and blue shot into the room. He didn't even have enough time to react as the door closed.

Immediately, he put the tray down and opened the door to see Rin chattering away and bouncing on the bed while Kagome buried herself in the blankets and begged the young girl to stop. "Rin, cut it out" The woman moaned from under the covers. "Rin" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. The child stopped mid-bounce.

"Daddy! You're no fair, I haven't seen Mommy in a week and you won't let me!  
She pouted. "Sesshou, get her outta here!" Kagome growled. Sesshomaru rushed forward and picked Rin up, carrying her out of the room and placing her down in the hall. "Mommy is sick, you are not to go in that room until I say" He ordered her.

Rin pouted before stomping into her room.

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome slowly pulled on her pants. She didn't want to do anything to fast in case she upset her stomach. Finally, she had on her pants and sweatshirt. Sesshomaru gently wrapped his arm around her waist and led her downstairs. She put on her shoes and then they were out the door.

He opened the door to the Jaguar for her, driving rather slowly to the doctor's office. It was a small a three story building. They signed in and sat down. Are you okay?" Sesshomaru whispered to her. "I'm nervous" Kagome admitted. "I'm worried something is wrong with me" She whispered. "Nothing is wrong with you" He told her, kissing her temple.

"Taisho" The receptionist called out. The two got up and walked into the office. The doctor was a stout man with huge bug eyes. "I'm Dr. Myoga" He stuck his hand out. Sesshomaru shook it before sitting next to Kagome on the bed. "So, we're going to do some blood test and the results will be in an hour" Myoga said, almost happily.

He took a fresh needle from the draw and Kagome held out her arm. He pressed it into her most visible vein and pressed down, drawing her blood. The whole time she looked at it with a face of disgust. "That is still so nasty!" She groaned. Dr. Myoga chuckled. "We'll call you within the hour to let you know the results" He smiled, waving as the couple left.

"I hate getting my blood drawn" Kagome shuddered "I know, watching it is a little unnerving as well, hn?" Sesshomaru agreed

_H.C.A.H.O._

Kagome sat nervously in the living room. She had the phone in her hand was rather stiff as she watched General Hospital. The phone began its shrill song and she looked at the little screen to see it was Aya. She pressed the talk button and quickly hissed. "Aya, I'm waiting for a call, I call you later" before hanging up.

As soon as she hung up, the phone began ringing again. "Aya I told"-"Hello, Ms. Higurashi this Dr. Myoga. We have the results to your test." He said to her. "Oh hello. Do you...Do you know what's wrong with me?" She asked softly, her heart racing. "Oh, there is nothing wrong with you, perfectly healthy!" Myoga told her cheerfully. "What do you mean there's nothing wrong with me?!" She demanded.

"Ms. Higurashi, you're pregnant" He said. "Oh" was her intelligent response. "Well then..." And then she fainted.

_**H.C.A.H.O.**_

**Okay, I know this chapter was short but I was in a pissed off mood and couldn't write anymore because I'd probably make them die in a car crash if I continued. So, I have decided to write a story that I will only update when I'm mad or annoyed-which is a lot of the time. I hope you enjoyed as much as you could. Bye!**


End file.
